Le retour des quatre
by quenotos
Summary: Un chassé-croisé de personnages pottériens pour une aventure hors du temps.
1. Chapter 1

"- Quel animal voudrais-tu pour ta prochaine rentrée à Poudlard ? Une chouette, un crapaud, un chat ? Ou un Boursoufflet ? Il paraît que chez Weasley & Weasley, il y en a de toutes les couleurs !

- Non maman, c'est ringard tout ça, ce qui serait trop swag, c'est un Phœnix !

- Un Phœnix ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Et je ne suis pas sûre que le Professeur McGonagall accepte qu'un élève ait un Phœnix ! Je te rappelle que c'est la Directrice de Poudlard, et que c'est elle qui a le dernier mot.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Fumseck était l'oiseau du grand Albus Dumbledore qui était le plus grand sorcier du monde, alors elle ne pourrait pas s'y opposer, en mémoire de lui.

Mrs keegan regarda sa fille, désappointée et à la fois très fière. Ses raisonnements l'a fatiguaient souvent.

"_Elle ira forcément à Serdaigle, avec des raisonnements pareils, la première de la famille, m'enfin pourquoi pas, mais aussi quelle idée ai-je eu de l'appeler Hermione. Elle n'a pas fini de me tenir tête et surtout de me coûter cher en livres et manuels »._

Elle sourit malgré elle.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par sa fille qui la tirait par la manche de sa robe.

"- Là maman, la Ménagerie Magique ! Allons-y ! »

Elles avaient avancé le long du Chemin de Traverse sans même se rendre compte de la distance parcourue. Mrs Keegan aimait à se balader dans cette rue si commerçante, riche en couleurs, égayée par mille rires, par les exclamations des jeunes sorciers devant le magasin de Quidditch, ou alors par les ados gloussants en terrasse chez Florian Fortarôme. Le frère de celui-ci, Sébastien, avait décidé de rouvrir la boutique après la guerre, pour rendre hommage au disparu.

Et puis quand on a des clients VIP comme Harry Potter et ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and co, et bien on est fier de ce que l'on fait et de ce que l'on propose, même si Sébastien restait mélancolique au fond de son cœur. Après tout, on n'avait jamais retrouvé trace de son frère, comme cela fut le cas pour des centaines d'autres. Ma is il tenait à perpétuer la mémoire de Florian en continuant à inventer des recettes de Sunday.

La mère et la fille entrèrent dans la boutique d'animaux. Un mélange d'odeurs fortes les assaillit immédiatement. Des poils de chats voletaient un peu partout, de toutes les couleurs, des ululements plus ou moins indignés retentissaient à leurs oreilles, et des sifflements du plus aigus aux plus graves, résonnaient aux quatre coins du magasin. Une multitude de cages s'alignait un peu partout, semblant réduire l'espace de la boutique considérablement, et pourtant, on pouvait y circuler à son aise. A chaque fois que Mrs keegan s'approchait d'une cage, l'espace autour d'elle semblait s'agrandir, comme par magie, laissant ainsi tout le loisir d'observer la bestiole.

Hermione était déjà en grande conversation avec la vendeuse, une petite sorcière toute ratatinée, toute fripée, et au teint rose écarlate, vêtue d'une robe jaune canari qui illuminait tout le comptoir, semblant embraser l'espace.

Mrs keegan s'approcha.

"-Votre fille voudrait un Phœnix ? Hoqueta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas ….

- Oh mais si Madame, coupa la commerçante, j'ai bien un Phœnix. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que cette jeune demoiselle soit en capacité de s'en occuper.

- Je pense qu'elle en est tout à fait capable, cependant, je lui disais que ce n'était pas certain que le règlement de Poudlard accepte un tel animal.

- Évidemment que j'en suis capable ! ulula Hermione indignée. Je suis déjà très forte en magie...

- Il ne s'agit pas de magie ici Mademoiselle-déjà-très-forte-en-magie...

- Oh, mais j'ai lu aussi plein de choses sur les Phœnix...

Mrs Keegan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle vit que la commerçante commençait à regarder sa fille d'un autre œil.

- Dis moi jeune fille, quel est ton prénom ?

- Hermione, comme...

- Je sais qui est Hermione, c'est moi qui lui ai vendu Pattenrond, et j'étais là lors de la grande guerre, et j'ai sa carte de chocogrenouille, ainsi que celles de tous ses amis... ce prénom te sied bien en tout cas. Veux-tu voir mon Phœnix ?

- Oh oui !

- Alors suis-moi ! Non ! Vous Madame, restez ici ! Son ton ne souffrait aucun réplique.

Voyant la mère froncer les sourcils, elle ajouta :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en sécurité avec moi.

Hermione suivit toute excitée la commerçante, en arrière boutique.

Il y faisait plus sombre, mais aussi plus chaud et Hermione fut empli d'un sentiment de sérénité absolu lorsqu'elle s'approcha du perchoir sur lequel se tenait un magnifique Phœnix rouge et or.

Elle approcha lentement sa main du plumage de l'oiseau mais celui ci claqua du bec, prêt à attaquer.

- Mais je croyais que c'était gentil un Phœnix ? s'exclama Hermione en reculant

- Tu as lu ça aussi ?

- Oui, Harry Potter et ses amis parlent de celui d'Albus Dumbledore dans leurs mémoires, et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un Phœnix.

- Et qu'en as-tu retenu ? De toutes ces histoires ?

La commerçante avait un air malicieux.

- Euh... et bien, que c'était un oiseau fabuleux, fidèle, capable de grandes choses... Il a sauvé Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets... et euh...

Hermione s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils, voyant que la commerçante l'observait attentivement, semblant attendre autre chose.

- Mais il faut aussi l'aimer profondément pour qu'il nous aime et nous soit fidèle, il lui faut un sentiment de sécurité, il faut aussi … ne pas le vouloir pour soi et uniquement parce que c'est swag... il faut le mériter...

- Penses-tu le mériter ?

Hermione réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

- Je ne pense pas le mériter plus que quiconque, je pense que chaque sorcier mérite d'avoir un Phœnix si son cœur est pur, et s'il est capable d'amour et de partager, s'il est capable de comprendre l'amitié, le partage, et surtout s'il n'est pas égoïste. Parce qu'un Phœnix est fidèle à son maître, mais aussi à tous les amis de son maître.

Hermione baissa la tête, et fit demi tour en direction de la porte, pour rejoindre sa mère. Mais soudain, elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes et le Phœnix vint se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Mais... bégaya Hermione

- Tu es très intelligente jeune fille, tu as gagné l'amitié de mon Phœnix, il t'a adoptée.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous séparer de votre oiseau...

- Ce n'est pas mon oiseau, il attend un nouveau maître depuis des années et des années. Il attendait celui ou celle qui lui ouvrirait son cœur, sans contrepartie.

- A qui appartenait-il avant ?

La commerçante lui sourit, mais sans lui répondre cependant.

Elles rejoignirent toutes deux Mrs Keegan dans la boutique, Hermione, avec son nouvel oiseau perché sur son épaule, un sourire grand comme jamais.

Lorsque Mrs keegan demanda la note, la commerçante lui répondit :

- Nul n'est besoin de payer pour cet oiseau en espèce sonnante et trébuchante, votre fille a gagné le droit de s'en occuper.

- Comment ça ?

- Votre Hermione est très intelligente, Mrs Keegan, et l'oiseau attendait depuis longtemps son nouveau maître.

- Vous l'aviez depuis longtemps ? Mais à qui appartenait-il avant ? C'est immortel un Phœnix. Il a dû avoir de nombreux maîtres...

- Votre fille sait qui était son maître précédent. J'écrirais au professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation, et lui demander de faire une exception pour votre Hermione et son oiseau. N'oublie pas de lui donner un nom.

- Il faut qu'on achète une cage au moins pour le transport, déclara Mrs keegan, ainsi qu'un minimum d'articles pour que tu t'occupes correctement de cet animal.

Elles quittèrent la boutique, un gros sac dans la main de Mrs keegan, et Hermione brandissant fièrement la cage de son nouveau compagnon.

- Alors comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Fumseck maman, c'est évident !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Les Fondateurs**

Le chant d'un coq retentit, fort désagréablement.

Salazar se retourna sous ses draps en grommelant. Il avait toujours détesté les coqs, et d'autant plus, qu'à son goût ils chantaient beaucoup trop tôt. Et puis cela effrayait sa nouvelle acquisition, son bébé tout mignon aux grands yeux orange.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes, puis repoussa rageusement ses couvertures, enfonça ses pieds dans ses pantoufles en cuir de boa, puis baillant bruyamment, se gratta le dos, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

Il décida de se raser tout en causant en Fourchelang avec son serpent préféré qui vint se lover autour de son cou, Naggy, ce qui lui rendit son sourire, si on pouvait appeler sourire le rictus qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

- Toi au moins tu ne me critiques pas dès le réveil. Pas comme Gryffondor.

Il a toujours un petit ricanement en me regardant. Un de ces quatre, je vais le mener direct dans Ma Chambre, qu'il se fasse bouffer par mon bébé et il ne manquera à personne. Quoique Rowena passe son temps à lui lancer des regards doucereux, en battant des cils « aaaaah mon gryffy comme il est beau », j'ten foutrais moi de « gryffy ». Jvois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi cet avorton. Toujours là à se pavaner. Pffff.

Il caressa Naggy avec amour, puis enfila prestement une robe vert émeraude et des bottes en cuir de cobra d'un vert sombre. Il sortit de ses appartements situés dans les cachots, puis remonta vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le chant d'un coq retentit, joyeusement.

Godric bailla, s'ébouriffa les cheveux, sourit, puis repoussa ses couvertures en chantonnant. Il enfila sa robe de chambre rouge vif et glissa ses pieds dans des pantoufles fourrées.

- Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce. Enfin, si Salazar ne fait pas encore des siennes en privilégiant ses élèves. Et j'espère qu'il est rasé et coiffé ce matin.

Il jeta un œil à son chat roux, lové sur le canapé.

- Qu'en penses-tu Simba ? Je porte mon épée ou non aujourd'hui ?

Le gros chat leva vers lui ses yeux verts et ronronna.

- Oui hein, cela l'agace à chaque fois quand je la porte. Après tout, Rowena porte toujours son diadème. Elle est si jolie avec d'ailleurs. Uh uh uh.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin, puis en chantonnant, fit sa toilette, et enfila une robe rouge et or. Il choisit une belle paire de bottes en cuir de Magyar, qu'il avait fait teintée en rouge carmin puis il sortit d'un pas vif de ses appartements et descendit guilleret les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle, son épée rutilante attachée à son baudrier.

Le chant d'un coq retentit, langoureusement.

Rowena s'étira et sortit bien vite de son lit en enfilant une robe de chambre en soie bleue et en glissant ses petits petons dans des pantoufles en vair.

Elle fit une toilette minutieuse, se maquilla avec soin, tout en devisant avec son aigle au plumage mordoré, Napoléon. Celui-ci lui répondait par de petits coups de bec tout en trompetant sur différentes sonorités. Lorsqu'il était d'accord avec sa maîtresse, il remontait toujours la gamme de Do.

Elle posa délicatement son diadème sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, se fit un clin d'œil dans le miroir, puis battit des cils avec un regard coquin.

- J'ai beau travailler mes battements d'yeux, Godric n'y voit que du feu, dit-elle avec une moue à Napoléon qui trompeta en descendant la gamme de Do.

Elle le fixa, lui caressa le plumage puis lui tint à peu près ce langage :

- Tu crois qu'il me voit finalement ? Bien, je pourrais donc travailler ma façon de le saluer : _« Hé ! bonjour Monsieur du Lion, que vous êtes joli, que vous me semblez beau ! Sans mentir, si votre pelage se rapporte à mon plumage, vous serez le Roi de Poudlard ». _

Sur ce, elle enfila une jolie paire d'escarpin en velours bleu, après s'être vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue aux reflets de bronze. Elle enfila par dessus un gilet brodé d'un aigle aux ailes déployés, afin de couvrir ses bras nus, puis sortit de ses appartements, et descendit les escaliers vers la Grande Salle.

Le chant d'un coq retentit, lourdement.

Helga baillât bruyamment, repoussa sans ménagement ses couvertures, puis arpentât son appartement pieds nus jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Elle y trouva Louis, lové sur une de ses serviettes, ronflant tout son saoul.

Elle le caressa tendrement pour le réveiller en douceur.

Le blaireau redressa la tête, bailla de la même manière que sa maîtresse, puis descendit de sa couche en geignant :

- Couic couic !

- Tu as faim ? Moi aussi figures-toi. Mais je ne jappe pas pour autant.

Elle fit sa toilette, enfila une robe jaune et noire, et mis de grosses bottes en caoutchouc, elle se coiffa de son éternel chapeau terreux, qu'elle mit de travers de façon à se donner un air cordial, puis remplit la gamelle de Louis, caressant au passage les longues tiges de sa plante carnivore qui claqua des mâchoires de contentement.

- J'espère que les élèves seront contents aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouvelles plantes à leur montrer.

Elle énuméra à Louis les différentes espèces tout en engloutissant un éclair au chocolat disposé sur un plateau plein à ras bord de gâteaux et autres sucreries.

Puis elle sortit en se dandinant pour se rendre à l'étage au dessous où se trouvait la Grande Salle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **:** La Préfète**

Des rires étouffés résonnèrent dans le couloir silencieux et feutré.

- Si vous commencez à vous marrez toutes les 2, on va se faire pincer, souffla une voix courroucée.

La jeune fille se redressa, sourcils froncés et repoussa le couvercle du tonneau en silence.

Ses deux camarades la regardaient, hilares.

- Allez, dit la plus petite des deux, une blondinette, fais pas ton Hermione ! On sait, t'es Préfète m'enfin quand même, pour une fois qu'on va s'amuser. C'est notre première réunion de l'année.

- Aliénor, parle moins fort je te prie, répondit la Préfète. Elle frotta d'un revers de sa manche son insigne jaune et noir agrafé sur sa poitrine. Et d'ailleurs tu parles de quelle Hermione ? LA Hermione nationale ou la p'tite nouvelle ?!

- Des deux maintenant que tu me le demandes, à se demander si la nouvelle n'est pas un clone de l'héroïne nationale. En tout cas , elle aussi était réputée être une Miss-je-sais-tout. Heureusement qu'elle a atterri à Serdaigle celle-ci... parce que chez nous, c'était juste pas possible. Et comment elle se la pète avec son Phœnix !

Et les deux filles de pouffer à nouveau.

- Vous pouvez rire, mais Hermione Granger était un cerveau, elle en avait là dedans, et sans elle, ces imbéciles de garçons n'auraient pas fait grand chose de leurs dix doigts, rétorqua Alix, sourcils froncés. Et c'était peut-être une Gryffondor, mais qui aurait tout aussi bien eu sa place chez les Serdaigle, tout le monde sait cela. Et d'ailleurs qu'avez-vous contre les Serdaigle ? C'est nouveau ça ?! Je vous signale qu'on va en voir quelques unes là ce soir.

- Mais on n'a rien contre personne... quoique... les Miss-je-sais-tout bof quoi, et certains Serpy aussi, on ne se refait pas, renifla Aliénor.

- Je vous rappelle quand même que chez les Serpy il y a Albus Severus Potter, LE fils du grand Potter, alors disons que leur réputation est remontée d'un cran... Et lui aussi est Préfet. Pas comme son père qui ne l'a jamais été, LE héros devant lequel vous vous pâmez, à la gare dès que vous l'apercevez !

- Moui, admit Suzanne, c'est vrai que lui aussi est plutôt beau.

- Le père comme les fils d'ailleurs, renchérit Aliénor. Mais j'ai quand même un faible pour Ronald, les rouquins, j'aime bien.

Les trois adolescentes se mirent enfin en marche.

- Dis-moi Suzy, que penses tu de notre nouvelle Préfète qui enfreint les règles pour sortir musarder en pleine nuit avec ses deux meilleures amies ?

- Je trouve qu'elle est devenue plus geignarde, répondit Suzy, en riant sous cape.

Alix, la Préfète, préféra sourire. Elle savait que ses amies la charriaient, surtout depuis qu'elle avait reçu son insigne de Préfète cet été.

Elles passèrent toutes trois silencieusement devant le tableau de nature morte donnant accès aux cuisines, puis grimpèrent l'escalier.

- Il n'empêche, reprit Alix, si on tombe sur Rogue, vous allez moins rire toutes les deux.

- J'sais pas si on va moins rire que si on tombe sur McGo. Si au moins on pouvait tomber sur Gilderoy. Là ce serait assurément une très bonne soirée.

- Non mais vraiment, s'exclama Alix, ce prof est un incapable, dommage qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire. En tout cas, rappelez moi de ne pas le fréquenter, surtout dans un tunnel sombre à mille pieds sous le château.

- Nan mais tu es folle Alix ?! Il est trop beau ! s'exclama dans un souffle Aliénor, les yeux humides.

Alix trouvait que c'était pur bonheur de circuler dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci, tout ce silence, ces armures renfoncées dans les coins, les chuchotements des tableaux, les fantômes circulant comme des ombres.

Après 10 minutes de promenade silencieuse, elles s'arrêtèrent toutes trois devant un mur nu.

- Vas-y Aliénor, souffla Suzy.

Aliénor passa et repassa six fois devant le mur nu, sourcils froncés, et marmonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte minuscule apparaisse enfin.

Elle poussa la porte, et toutes trois pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Cette salle était, cette nuit-là, décorée aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard, et toutes les bannières étaient présentes.

Le petit groupe de Poufsouffle rejoignit d'autres filles, des autres Maisons, déjà installées, qui sur des poufs, qui sur des tapis moelleux ou dans des fauteuils douillets.

Il y avait des tables débordant de sucreries, et des étagères pleines de livres et de jeux : bavboules, échecs...

Chacune se sourit, des exclamations retentirent, et bientôt des rires envahirent la pièce, les bavardages emplirent la Salle sur Demande, calfeutrée pour l'occasion, et comme chaque 17 du mois, afin d'accueillir cette petite réunion entre filles.

La seule règle était de ne point se taire. Pour être admise, il fallait être digne de confiance (pour se le rappeler, une photo agrandie d'une ancienne élève nommée Marietta était accrochée au mur, rappelant quel supplice pouvait subir une traitre au groupe), joviale, festive, tout en étant mesurée, gaie et décalée, avoir de l'humour, du savoir vivre aussi, être simple et ouverte. Mais aussi, il fallait être en 3e année au minimum.

Et l'on trouvait ce genre de filles dans toutes les Maisons. C'est ce qui faisait la richesse de ces réunions.

A ces petites sauteries, on racontait les derniers potins, des blagues sur les professeurs, les derniers sortilèges appris, les dernières acquisitions de chez Weasley & Weasley, on y parlait Quidditch, mais aussi sports de moldus partagés par les filles ayant vécu avec des parents moldus, on y parlait mode, garçons, et filles obligent, on y gloussait certes beaucoup, mais on tenait aussi des débats forts sérieux.

C'était un moment privilégié, rendu magique par le goût du défendu. Certes, elles auraient pu tout aussi bien se réunir au moment des récréations, les week-end, mais cela aurait été moins drôle et moins riche.

Il fallait que chacune d'entre elles prennent des risques, pour prouver son amitié aux autres.

Car l'autre règle de ce groupe était de se dénoncer si l'une se faisait pincer. C'était arrivé une fois, l'an passé. Une élève de Gryffondor s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait ôté des points sur le champ, l'air courroucé.

Le lendemain matin, chacune des filles ayant participé à la réunion, avait été trouver le professeur pour réclamer des points en moins pour sa propre maison, sous le prétexte qu'elle aussi se trouvait en dehors de son lit en pleine nuit.

Bien entendu, les ailes du nez du professeur McGonagall étaient devenues livides, mais elle entendit la requête et ôta les points demandés. Elle leur fit ensuite un grand sourire, tout en les mettant à la porte de son bureau, leur donnant à chacune une poignée de tritons au gingembre. Minerva aimait ce genre de comportement, cette complicité, cette loyauté. Mais elle ne pouvait leur donner raison ouvertement, elle était tout de même la Directrice de Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **: **Les Elfes de Maison **

Dobby repoussa les couvertures de son petit lit douillet.

Il était content ce matin, d'ailleurs il était content depuis plusieurs années maintenant, depuis ce jour où le grand Harry Potter l'avait libéré de ses méchants maîtres Malefoy.

A cette pensée, il trembla, et regarda autour de lui, puis se secoua.

- Tu es un elfe stupide Dobby, tu es un elfe libre maintenant ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te taire.

- Tu parles encore tout seul Dobb', ricana un autre elfe, laid et paressant vieux.

- Que fais-tu là Kreattur ? Tu devrais être avec ton maître Harry Potter ! Tu n'es pas un bon elfe !

- Mon maître n'est plus, il m'a libéré après la Grande Bataille ! Et Mr Potter m'a demandé, de façon courtoise et discrète, si je pouvais veiller quand même sur ses rejetons élèves ici. Alors Kreattur vient ici.

- Moi aussi je veille sur la famille et les amis de Harry Potter. Moi aussi je suis un bon elfe. Kreattur peut continuer de servir Harry Potter s'il le désire, chez lui, dans sa maison.

- Je ne suis pas toi Dobb'.

_*Un idiot fini* dit-il entre ses dents._

-Mais oui j'y vais, chez lui, quand il a besoin, je le sais toujours, c'était un bon maître.

Dobby lui envoya une louchée.

- Pourquoi traînes-tu toujours ici alors ?

- Parce que comme toi j'suis aussi un elfe de Poudlard

*_même si je ne suis pas un imbécile fini marmonna-t-il*_

- et que j'ai l'droit d'y revenir quand j'veux. Et moi j'ai participé à la Grande bataille ! Et toi t'étais où hein ?

- J'étais gravement blessé, pour avoir sauvé Harry Potter et ses amis. Tu le sais très bien Kreattur.

_*Mais-oui-c'est-ça* marmonna Kreattur_, puis il eut un sourire malicieux et son regard perçant se mit à fixer la nuque d'une elfe qui trottinait en titubant.

Dobby suivit son regard, tout en nouant son tablier, et pouffa :

-Winky ? Tu es là pour Winky ?!

Kreattur lui envoya un regard mauvais mais rejoignit Winky qui tentait de s'affairer au petit déjeuner des élèves de Poudlard, entre deux hoquets.

La matinée passa vite pour Dobby, entre le petit déjeuner, le nettoyage de la Grande Salle et la préparation du déjeuner. Il était encore un peu en colère contre Kreattur. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ses provocations, mais il n'y résistait pas.

Deux ou trois fois, il pesta contre la surcharge de travail. Du coup, culpabilisant, une fois il manqua se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four, et une autre fois de se frotter la tête avec une brosse à récurer. Mais les deux fois, il parvint à se retenir. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait cette place à Albus Dumbledore, et donc il devait toujours rester de marbre et ne pas se plaindre, et surtout ne plus se punir. C'était ainsi qu'il souhaitait lui rendre hommage.

De temps en temps, il avait encore de vieux réflexes d'auto-punitions de l'époque où il vivait chez les Malefoy, mais c'était de plus en plus rare.

Il se permit une petite sieste avant d'aller nettoyer la Salle des Professeurs qu'il savait vide ou quasiment à cette heure-ci. Quelques fois il y trouvait un Professeur somnolent, et tandis qu'il récurait la cheminée, ou rangeait les robes, il discutait avec lui. Celui qu'il préférait était le Professeur Slughorn, car ils palabraient ensemble longtemps sur Harry Potter, et Dobby n'avait qu'un sujet de prédilection : Harry Potter.

Ils riaient tous les deux, et pleuraient parfois en réveillant tous ces souvenirs merveilleux. Horace aimait à se vanter d'avoir été le professeur préféré de Harry et de le voir régulièrement encore aujourd'hui, et Dobby lui répétait toutes les deux phrases que Harry Potter était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Sinon, il aimait aussi en parler avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle était toujours très émue quand elle se remémorait les années de scolarité du célèbre garçon.

Le soir, après le service du dîner, Dobby aimait à lire la Gazette du Sorcier, sous le regard courroucé de certains elfes, une minorité maintenant, qui l'insultaient de sorcier ou d'elfe-traite-à-sa-race. La plupart des elfes avaient aujourd'hui accepté la condition d'elfe libre de Dobby, mais certains encore lui en tenaient rancune.

Avant de se coucher, il veillait toujours à ce que Winky ait réintégré son lit et la bordait délicatement, tout en jetant les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vides. Mais ce soir-là, il la regarda ronfler plus attentivement : Kreattur et Winky ? Il poussa un soupir.

Ensuite, il se coucha serein, ravi d'avoir été utile dans la plus grande école de Sorcellerie du monde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Gild' & Sev' **

Gilderoy sifflotait, l'air content de lui. Son miroir lui renvoyait une image plus que satisfaisante.

Il acheva de se coiffer, se tourna devant le miroir pour apercevoir son dos et lisser une dernière fois sa robe de sorcier d'un joli lilas.

Il sortit dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier de marbre, puis s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château jusqu'aux cachots.

Devant la porte du bureau, il se repassa la main dans les cheveux et frappa.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus Rogue lui souriait, d'un sourire étincelant. Il fit entrer son collègue.

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, lui susurra-t-il.

- Je sais mon Sev', moi aussi.

Ils s'assirent.

- Supporter ces petits crétins incapables, c'était insupportable je dois dire. Les nouveaux ne valent pas mieux que les anciens. Il y a encore une Hermione, même genre que la dernière. Déjà qu'on a les ouailles Potter et Weasley... Pfff... heureusement que j'ai un Malefoy pour rattraper le tout.

-Allons allons Sev', lui répondit Gilderoy en lui posant une main sur le genou et en exhibant ses dents blanches, il faut savoir les prendre, leur raconter de belles histoires, leur faire miroiter une gloire future... Quant à ton Malefoy, Scorpius, il est quand même assez pote avec le fils Potter, non ?

-Gild', tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'éducation tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont Préfets tous les deux qu'ils sont potes comme tu dis. Mais bon, heureusement que je suis ne suis plus Maître des Potions, même si Slughorn ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, au moins c'est lui qui supporte les catastrophes et explosions de chaudrons en tout genre.

-Je sais mon Sévichou, et tu es très bien en Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et lorsque nous aurons enfin notre enfant à nous, nous trouverons le juste équilibre.

-Oui, soupira Severus, j'espère que cela sera bientôt. Toutes ces formalités me fatiguent. Heureusement que Minerva a fait avancer le dossier.

Ils burent un peu de thé, les yeux dans les yeux.

Soudain, Gilderoy reposa sa tasse :

- Sev', Sev', Sev', ulula-t-il.

- Qu'y-a-t-il mon minou ?

- Tes cheveux Sev', voilà ce qu'il y a ! Tes cheveux !

- Oui oui je sais, je ne sais pas les apprêter aussi bien que toi, tu sais bien.

- Et ta robe ? Pourquoi toujours ce noir ? Cela ne met pas du tout tes yeux en valeur.

- Cela fait partie de mon costume de méchant tu sais bien . Manquerait plus que ces gamins m'adorent. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

- Bien évidemment grand fou ! Allez passe-moi une biscotte et un peu de marmelade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Hermione**

Ce matin-là, Hermione sortit de son dortoir, guillerette. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle était toujours aussi ravie. Fumseck s'était bien acclimaté à la Salle Commune, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans les dortoirs, situés dans les tourelles, et aux lits moelleux recouverts d'édredon de soie bleue.

Cet oiseau était apaisant pour tous les Serdaigle, chantonnant sur son perchoir doré près de la cheminée, et tous l'appréciaient. Il avait le droit de voler partout ailleurs dans le château, et il avait la même adresse qu'un hibou pour livrer du courrier, sauf que les lettres ne devaient être destinées qu'aux membres et amis désignés par Hermione elle-même.

Le Professeur McGonagall avait eu la gentillesse de donner à Hermione l'ancien perchoir de Fumseck, qui se trouvait toujours dans son bureau, et qu'elle avait gardé en souvenir de Dumbledore, avec l'espoir un peu fou de voir revenir Fumseck, même si le portrait de l'ancien directeur lui avait dit plusieurs fois que son Phœnix ne reviendrait pas, qu'il devait trouver un nouveau maître. Le Professeur McGonagall détestait souvent avoir ce genre de conversation avec son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore, parce que du fond de son tableau, elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Mais son cœur d'écossaise lui disait, au fond d'elle même, qu'elle reverrait un jour l'oiseau aux plumes rouge et or. Dès qu'elle avait reçu le courrier de Mrs Owl, la commerçante de La Ménagerie Magique, elle avait regarder Dumbledore, et lui avait dit :

-Et toc !

-Non, non Minerva, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, je n'ai pas encore de TOC.

-Non mais peut-être vous faudrait-il un sortilège d'ouïe fine, rétorqua Minerva en pinçant du nez.

-Allons allons Minerva, soyez bonne joueuse, certes Fumseck est revenu, mais son nouveau maître n'est pas dans ce bureau.

Minerva s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle vit un éclair de malice derrière les lunettes en demi lune de son prédécesseur et ami. Il la taquinait.

Toujours était-il qu'Hermione était ravie d'avoir ce perchoir. Elle était ravie également d'avoir été répartie à Serdaigle, elle s'y plaisait beaucoup au moins ses camarades ne la brusquaient pas quand elle répondait correctement à une question, ou quand elle partageait ses connaissances.

Les cours de Botanique étaient pénible pour elle, à cause de ses camarades de Serpentard qui partageaient les serres avec les Serdaigle, et des ricanements incessants de certains d'entre eux lorsqu'elle répondait correctement. Ils la surnommaient « Hermione-le-retour », et cela l'agaçaient prodigieusement, même si cette dénomination la rendait au fond d'elle-même fière, car comment ne pas l'être lorsque l'on était comparé à une des plus grandes héroines du siècle dernier ?

Au moins lors des cours de Potions, que les Serdaigle partageaient avec les Poufsouffle, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus agréable. Les jaune et noir étaient des camarades sympathiques, et simples, bon vivants et amusants. Le professeur, Horace Slughorn, était un peu trop hâbleur au goût d'Hermione, mais il savait rendre son cours passionnant.

Il en était autrement des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec le terrible Professeur Rogue. Non seulement, il était toujours méprisant et désagréable, mais il adorait leur fiche la trouille en leur racontant des souvenirs macabres de la Dernière Guerre.

Hermione trouvait qu'il se la jouait un peu trop, mais ne le criait pas haut et fort quand il y avait des Serpentard dans les parages. Non seulement, le Professeur Rogue était de nouveau le Directeur des Serpentard, mais il était lui aussi un héros. Même les Gryffondor le respectaient, même s'ils le détestaient toujours autant qu'à l'époque du célèbre Harry Potter. Après tout hein, héros ou non, il savait être infect et perfide, même avec ses collègues, et surtout avec les Gryffondor. Hermione se demandait s'il n'était pas plus facile pour lui finalement de rester le détestable-professeur-Rogue plutôt que de devenir le Héros-professeur-Rogue. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Hermione, un spasme agitait sa bouche, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose, mais, lui, ne la traitait jamais de Miss-je-sais-tout, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Quant aux autres cours, ils la passionnaient, Métamorphose avec le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Sortilèges avec son Directeur de Maison, l'inimitable Professeur Filius Flitwick, et Astronomie, avec le Professeur Sinistra. Le cours d'histoire de la Magie avec le fantomatique Professeur Binns était parait-il plus passionnant qu'avant la Guerre, car il aimait ponctuer ses cours de souvenirs de celle-ci, et les élèves s'endormaient disons moins vite.

Elle réfléchissait déjà aux cours optionnels qu'elle souhaitait prendre en 3e année. Tout l'intéressait, c'était bien là le problème. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle prendrait presque certainement Soins aux Créatures Magiques parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup Hagrid, et sans doute Étude des Moldus parce que le Professeur Gilderoy Lockhart était vraiment trop chou, et même si sa réputation de menteur et de lâche n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, au moins était-il un bon professeur dans cette matière. En effet, après être sorti de son état d'amnésie, il avait décidé de faire profil bas, s'était excusé publiquement pour ses parjures, avait rendu les exploits narrés dans ses bouquins (comme étant les siens rappelons-le) aux véritables propriétaires des faits héroïques et avait décidé de passer plusieurs mois chez les moldus pour apprendre à les connaître.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle passa la porte de l'aigle, et descendit l'escalier en zigzag. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, déjà bondée pour le petit déjeuner, et s'assit à sa table. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer son œuf mollet, il y eut comme une bourrasque qui se répandit dans la pièce, comme si des milliers d'oiseaux venaient de lui frôler les cheveux. Tout le monde, professeurs compris, leva la tête vers le Plafond Magique. Mais il était clair et dégagé, comme un beau ciel d'automne. Et ce n'était pas encore l'heure du courrier.

Hermione saisit sa cuillère et avala sans plus de cérémonie son œuf, puis s'attaqua à ses céréales, en se disant qu'après tout, nous étions le 31 octobre et qu'il devait y avoir des répétitions en cours pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué les coups d'œil intrigués et vaguement inquiets que se lançaient Minerva et Severus à la table des professeurs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Les Fondateurs**

Godric arriva en même temps que Rowena à un croisement d'escaliers. Ceux-ci étaient bien agités ce matin d'Halloween remarqua-t-il.

-Rowena, ma chère, avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Fort bien mon ami, comme un bébé, minauda-t-elle

-J'en suis fort aise alors. Il lui prit la main et la baisa.

Puis ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier de marbre et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, déjà bourdonnante de conversations. Ils stationnaient à la porte depuis quelques minutes, à observer leurs ouailles, sourire aux lèvres, quand ils entendirent une voix bourrue dans leur dos :

-Vous bouchonnez là !

-Oh ! Bonjour à toi aussi Salazar, déclara Godric en se retournant.

-C'est ça bonjour !

Et il les dépassa en trombe pour aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, tout en admonestant au passage deux élèves Gryffondor qu'il trouvait trop bruyant à son goût, alors que des élèves de sa propre maison riaient à gorge déployée.

-Toujours aussi affable Salazar, dit en souriant Rowena.

Godric lui rendit son sourire, puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Helga les rejoignit, avec un grand sourire.

Godric et Rowena la saluèrent chaleureusement, tandis que Salazar marmonna un vague bonjour entre deux cuillerées de porridge.

Helga dévora plusieurs plats d'affilée en répondant par onomatopées aux quelques questions de ses collègues.

Salazar tapotait sur la table depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque Godric, agacé, lui fit :

-Un souci ce matin Salazar ?

-Ce matin ? il lui lança un regard on ne peut plus noir, mais c'est tous les matins le souci, d'ailleurs tous les jours et toute la journée ! Vos élèves sont bruyants, et faignants.

-Nos élèves ? Les tiens sont parfaits sans doute ? répliqua Godric, la main sur la poignée de son épée.

Salazar ricana en voyant le geste de Godric.

-Regarde toi Godric, même toi tu agis comme un moldu, pas étonnant qu'il y en ait autant dans tes rangs ! Tu préférerais te battre avec ta misérable lame plutôt que de me combattre avec ta baguette ? Tu es ridicule !

-Salazar, voyons, intervint Rowena, Godric n'est pas ridicule, il se conduit comme un chevalier, et lui au moins sait se tenir !

-Sait se tenir ?! Un sorcier digne de ce nom sait se tenir comme tu dis, que s'il se sert d'une baguette magique, et que s'il enseigne à des sangs purs ! Cette école dérive je vous l'ai déjà dit !

-En quoi enseigner à des nés-moldus peut nous desservir ? intervint Helga entre deux bouchées, sourcils froncés. Moi je veux l'équité pour tous, ainsi tous mes élèves sont à égalité.

-Et moi, renchérit Rowena, du moment qu'ils sont érudits et sagaces, ils peuvent entrer dans ma classe.

-Je suis d'accord avec ces dames ! Les miens ont avant tout la vertu du courage ! Quel rapport avec leur origine ?!

-Mes élèves à moi doivent être assoiffés d'action et de pouvoir, avoir de l'ambition, être roublards, mais surtout être de sang-pur !

-Et tu comptes enfermer dans ta Chambre Secrète tous les élèves qui ne correspondent pas à tes critères ?!

-Je prévois bien mieux pour eux, ricana Salazar, en tout cas bien mieux pour ne pas enlaidir mon école.

-Ton école ! postillonna Helga, NOTRE école veux-tu dire. Nous l'avons créée tous les quatre, le Choixpeau est notre guide, et ce château une protection pour nos élèves, TOUS nos élèves.

Salazar leur jeta un regard féroce, puis balayant de la main la salle devant lui, il dit :

-C'est ça que vous voulez laisser à la postérité ? Mais c'est la fin de la communauté sorcière, nous allons être réduits à néant par tous ces sang-de-bourbe ! Réagissez voyons ! Ou sinon nous finirons tous les bûchers !

-Je suis certaine que nos successeurs se porteront à merveille, et qu'ils auront à cœur de poursuivre notre œuvre ! déclara Helga.

-Je ne donne pas 100 ans à cette école pour disparaître ! s'exclama Salazar, ainsi que la communauté sorcière qui se sera réduite de nouveau à se cacher.

-Et moi je te parie que dans 1000 ans, elle sera toujours là cette école et que le Choixpeau perpétuera la tradition, et que nous aurons des élèves brillants dans toutes les Maisons ! déclama Godric en se levant. Et surtout, que la communauté sorcière se portera à merveille, en auto gestion, et n'ayant plus à craindre le bûcher comme tu dis, même si pour cela, les pouvoirs devront se faire discrets, comme aujourd'hui.

Salazar l'observa quelques minutes, puis se levant à son tour, dit :

-Pari tenu lionceau. Si je perds je quitte ce château pour toujours. Mais si je gagne, vous quittez tous les trois ce lieu.

Il y eut un brouhaha de bancs poussés, et de conversations bruyantes. Les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, Helga se racla la gorge :

-Et vous allez le vérifier comment ce pari gros malins que vous êtes tous les deux ?

-Ces hommes ! pouffa Rowena, que ferait-il sans nous !

Elle tira sa baguette, en même temps qu'Helga, sous le regard éberlué de leurs deux collègues.

-Que faites-vous très chères ? s'exclama Godric.

-Nous réglons le problème ici et maintenant, répondit Rowena, nous allons tous les quatre voyager dans le futur !

-Et oui, je ne travaille pas que sur des recettes de cuisine, déclara Helga en riant à gorge déployée.

-Et comment … commença Salazar.

-Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir. Nous en avons assez de ces querelles incessantes. Nous allons nous retrouver dans 1000 ans et des poussières, je ne peux pas être plus précise, ici même, sous forme d'êtres invisibles pour quiconque, à peine sentiront-ils une rafale de vent lorsque nous serons près d'eux. Nous y serons comme simples témoins, nous ne pourrons pas nous servir de nos baguettes, et nous sommes programmés pour y rester juste le temps de savoir...

-Comment ça ? demanda Salazar vaguement inquiet. Comment saurons-nous qu'il est temps de rentrer ?

-Lorsque tu seras convaincu … ou non.

Rowena et Helga, d'un même ensemble, agitèrent leurs baguettes d'un geste harmonieux, tout en récitant une formule à peine audible, et subitement, une rafale de vent les emporta tous les quatre, figeant le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : La Préfète**

Ce matin-là, Alix, Aliénor et Suzy étaient folles de joie. Elles adoraient Halloween. Elles se faisaient déjà une joie du festin qui aurait lieu le soir-même.

-Tu as vu les citrouilles d'Hagrid ? s'exclama Aliénor, encore plus monstrueuses que l'an passé !

-Oui, gloussa Suzanne, et il paraît que McGo va les transformer en mini calèches et Flitwick les ensorceler pour nous transporter deux par deux, dans la Grande Salle et les jardins. Qui vas-tu inviter dans ta calèche Alix ? demanda Aliénor avec un clin d'œil.

-Comment ça qui je vais inviter ? émergea Alix, plongée dans ses pensées. Je ne vais inviter personne. Je suis Préfète et je...

-Et tu peux aussi t'amuser ! Ne soit pas rabat-joie ! Allez ça va être cool.

Alix sourit.

-Oui ça va être cool, vous avez raison, c'est toujours très réussi Halloween au château. Et on mange très bien aussi, j'ai hâte. Il paraît que les Bizarr' Sisters reviennent au château cette année !

Elles pénétrèrent en bavardant gaiement dans la Grande Salle.

Elles s'assirent à la table des Poufsouffle, et tandis qu'Aliénor reluquait la nuque du fils Potter installé à la table des Serpentard, Suzy, elle, remplissait déjà son bol.

Alix aimait, le matin, observer les arrivées des élèves, et surtout la table des professeurs. Hagrid était en grande conversation avec le Professeur Londubat qui riait à gorge déployée, manquant se prendre un coup dans le nez, suite aux grands gestes désordonnés d'Hagrid.

Le Professeur McGonagall parlait avec le Professeur Flitwick, ce dernier semblant lui expliquer un sortilège particulièrement complexe de sa petite voix flûtée.

Quant au Professeur Slughorn, il exhibait de ses poches quelques vieilles photo sous le regard amusé et mystique du Professeur Trelawney.

Gilderoy Lockhart confiturait consciencieusement un pancake et le déposa avec un petit sourire dans l'assiette du Professeur Rogue qui le remercia en posant nonchalamment une main sur le bras de Lockhart, tout en la retirant dans la demi seconde qui suivit semblant se souvenir où il se trouvait. Il lança alors à la ronde un regard noir, et Alix détourna les yeux, se retenant de rire, pour regarder de nouveau la porte d'entrée, évitant ainsi le courroux de son professeur.

Elle vit ainsi arriver Hermione, de son pas tranquille. Elle ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle aimait bien cette gosse. En fait, elle se reconnaissait en elle, à son arrivée à Poudlard, un peu trop sûre d'elle, un peu trop intello. Mais Alix savait par expérience que cette jeune Hermione apprendrait avec le temps, et serait de toute façon une excellente élève. Quoiqu'en disaient les autres, Alix se disait qu'Hermione avait nécessairement quelque chose d'exceptionnel si ce qu'elle racontait était vrai, à savoir qu'elle avait hérité de l'oiseau de Dumbledore. Les Gryffondor criaient haut et fort qu'elle mentait, parce que Fumseck aurait forcément choisi un Lion pour nouveau maître, comme l'était l'ancien, et qu'il avait aidé un Gryffondor dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les Serpentard non plus n'y croyaient pas, mais plus par jalousie. Qui ne rêvait pas d'avoir un Phœnix ? Alix imaginait bien Scorpius se pavaner avec l'oiseau sur son épaule. Seuls le fils Potter et ses amis proches semblaient y croire. Chez les Serdaigle, personne ne doutait que ce fut faux, chacun ayant une théorie sur la question. Et chez les Poufsouffle, les avis étaient partagés. Mais Alix la croyait. Elle sentait que ce Phœnix était différent, qu'il était ici comme chez lui il se posait sur l'épaule de certains professeurs sans crainte, comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours.

Alors quand Hermione avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête à cette rentrée, Alix était revenue quatre ans en arrière, et elle se revit elle-même, assise sur ce même tabouret, avec ce truc miteux sur sa tête qui lui parlait à l'oreille. Alix savait qu'il voyait en elle une Serdaigle, mais elle en avait assez des énigmes, des discussions à n'en plus finir sur la théorie de l'œuf, des conversations animées autour de la table familiale, elle voulait juste que l'on laisse son cerveau en paix, fonctionner au rythme qu'elle voulait. Toute sa famille était passée par Serdaigle, jusqu'à ses arrières grands-parents. Alors le Choixpeau cria :

_Poufsouffle !_ Et avec un grand sourire, elle rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades. Sa mère avait été déçue, mais son père lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle, quelle que soit la Maison où elle ferait ses études.

Bien sûr, quand elle rentrait pour les vacances, son grand frère la charriait régulièrement l'été quand elle retrouvait ses cousins, elle avait le droit à des blagues vaseuses, mais cela la faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Mais cet été-là, quand elle reçut son badge de Préfète, personne ne rit. Tout le monde en eut le souffle coupé. Alix était la première de sa grande famille à recevoir un badge de Préfet.

-Pourquoi tu as un sourire béat ? lui demanda, narquoise, Aliénor.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Alix sentit ses cheveux se décoller, comme si elle se trouvait en plein vent. Elle leva la tête, et ne vit qu'un beau ciel bleu, et aucun hibou ni aucune chouette arriver.

Par contre elle remarqua l'air inquiet des Professeurs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : Les Elfes de Maison**

En cuisine, c'était un sacré remue-ménage comme chaque fois qu'il devait y avoir un banquet le soir.

Les Elfes s'égayaient un peu partout, d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Dobby n'était pas un bon cuisinier, il préférait donc de loin aller faire le ménage dans les Salles communes, ou les salles de classe et les bureaux des Professeurs, aussi quitta-t-il rapidement la cuisine pour faire sa tournée dans les Salles avant le réveil des élèves.

Il attisa les feux de cheminée, retapa les poufs, gonfla les coussins des fauteuils, retira les papiers froissés, les emballages de sucreries, alluma quelques chandelles et bougies, le tout en compagnie de Winky qui, elle non plus, n'aimait pas l'activité régnant dans les cuisines les jours spéciaux.

Elle semblait moins triste ce matin, remarqua Dobby, et il en fut ravi. Depuis toujours, il croyait qu'un jour elle oublierait son ancien maître, qu'un jour, elle accepterait d'être devenue une elfe libre, et surtout qu'elle cesserait de boire.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis quelques temps, il ne trouvait plus de bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vides à côté de son lit.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Dobby l'entendit pousser un soupir. Il se précipita vers elle en se dandinant :

-Ça ne va pas Winky ?

-Si Dobby, justement, ça va très bien, je suis une elfe heureuse.

-Dobby est heureux si tu es heureuse Winky. Dobby attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps.

Ses grandes oreilles de chauve-souris battaient frénétiquement.

-Dobby... ici nous sommes chez les Gryffondor, et tu as raison, ce Harry Potter est un sorcier bien.

-Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, un des plus grands. Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, lui et ses amis ? Que c'était à cause d'eux que tu avais été libérée ?

-Oui, gronda Winky, j'ai été libérée à cause d'eux... Mais aujourd'hui Winky s'en fiche d'avoir été libérée, Winky boit moins Dobby.

Les grands yeux de Dobby se posèrent médusés sur ceux de Winky. Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Oui j'ai vu, c'est bien ça, au moins tu pourras faire ton travail correctement, Dobby n'aura plus à te cacher sous un drap.

Mais Winky ne l'écoutait pas, elle continua de parler, tout en secouant son chiffon :

-Il est tellement drôle si tu savais, il m'a fait comprendre tellement de choses, je suis redevenue une elfe fière de moi, grâce à lui. Et lui aussi est un elfe libre. Winky est heureuse Dobby, si heureuse.

Un pop sonore plus tard, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

Ils s'activèrent quelques minutes, puis Dobby demanda :

-Winky, tu parles de qui ? De quel elfe libre ? Il n'y a que moi à Poudlard...

Il s'arrêta, comme paralysé, puis regardant Winky, il couina :

-Kreattur, Winky sort avec Kreattur ?

-Winky sort avec Kreattur, mais sur les jours de congés de Winky et Kreattur, parce que nous sommes de bons elfes de maison.

-Kreattur n'est pas gentil, il n'aime pas Harry Potter, il dit de mauvaises choses, il fréquente de mauvais sorciers, s'énerva Dobby.

-Dobby dit n'importe quoi, s'emporta l'elfe, Kreattur est devenu un bon elfe, il a participé à la Guerre et à la bataille de Poudlard. Il a aidé son maître Harry Potter.

-Oui, admit Dobby, Kreattur a changé c'est vrai.

Mais Dobby n'était pas convaincu, il disait cela uniquement pour apaiser Winky.

Ils finirent rapidement leur tour, puis se rendirent aux cuisines, les premiers élèves ne tarderaient pas à s'y rendre pour petit-déjeuner.

Un maximum d'elfes devaient alors être présents pour que le service soit rapide et les plats toujours à bonne température. Ils envoyèrent donc les premières rations au-dessus de leur tête, puis remplirent d'autres plats.

Au moment d'envoyer une seconde fournée, les Elfes couinèrent, effrayés, ils avaient senti leurs plats vibrer dangereusement en passant le plafond, et les couverts tintinnabuler.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** : Sev' & Gild'**

Gilderoy et Severus furent parmi les premiers arrivés dans la Grande Salle ce matin d'Halloween. Ils avaient particulièrement bien dormis, et semblaient reposés tous les deux. Avec l'accord et la complicité de Minerva et Filius, un passage secret avait été créé pour que les chambres de Severus et Gilderoy se relient en toute discrétion. Gilderoy avait protesté, estimant qu'il avait le droit de clamer haut et fort son amour, mais Minerva lui avait rétorqué :

-Gilderoy, tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi ouvert que vous. Rappelez vous ce qui est arrivé au Professeur Lupin...

-C'était un Loup-garou Minerva, et il avait une coupe de cheveux affreuse.

Severus renifla bruyamment, se retenant d'ajouter quelque chose. Minerva lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réflexion sur le sujet. Parler au négatif de Remus Lupin lui aurait valu au mieux son courroux pour plusieurs jours, au pire une métamorphose en scarabée.

- Et souvenez-vous, Gilderoy, des courriers qu'à reçu Hagrid lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

-Mais c'était justifié Minerva, Hagrid bel et bien un demi-géant, et maintenant en plus, il est aidé par son demi-frère qui lui est un vrai géant, bien que nabot, remarqua Gilderoy en exhibant ses dents blanches. Mais Sev' et moi...

Les ailes de nez de Minerva McGonagall devinrent livides, aussi Severus envoya-t-il un coup de pied discret à son compagnon pour le faire taire.

Minerva respira donc un grand coup, alors que Filius pouffait de rire derrière elle.

-Donc, reprit-elle plus calme, il n'est pas nécessaire que les élèves aient vent de la vie privée de leurs professeurs, pour qu'ensuite je reçoive une tempête de hiboux de la part de parents courroucés. Malgré la Dernière Guerre, nous avons encore bon nombre de sorciers coincés et arriérés ! Jusqu'à votre mariage l'an prochain, et l'adoption de votre enfant, cela ne doit pas se savoir. Vous aurez alors votre propre maison près d'ici, et cela sera plus confortable et plus aisé pour vous.

Gilderoy regardait ses bottines bien cirées, d'un vert éclatant, tout en se dandinant, gêné.

-Minerva a raison Gild', lui dit Severus en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, il vaut mieux être discret. Et puis tu imagines ? Je ne passerais plus du tout pour le méchant de service, j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à tenir ces petits imbéciles qui me servent d'élèves !

-Oh oui Sévichou, et j'aime tellement quand tu fais le méchant.

-Hum hum hum ! fit Filius, on peut revenir à notre tunnel ?!

Et c'est ainsi que ce passage fut créé, protégé par des charmes le rendant incartable, y compris sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Severus et Gilderoy aimaient arriver en avance pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, seuls dans la Grande Salle. Mais ce matin-là, Minerva était déjà là, l'air un peu agacé.

-Bonjour Minerva, lui fit aimablement Gilderoy

-Bonjour Gilderoy, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus. Un élève ?

-Non pas un élève ! Peeves ! s'écria-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Rusard est venu me voir à l'aube ce matin...

-Ah Brutus Rusard, chantonna Gilderoy, ce nouveau concierge est si adorable, si...

Il se tut en voyant le regard offusqué de Severus.

-Nan, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville Sev', ne t'en fais pas, se rattrapa-t-il, ce que je voulais dire...

-On se fiche de ce que vouliez dire Gilderoy, l'interrompit Minerva. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ce poste, il n'a pas encore la maturité pour...

-Euh Minerva, intervint Severus sarcastique, si on doit attendre qu'il prenne exemple sur son père, alors il ne le sera jamais, mûr je veux dire. Argus Rusard n'a jamais été mature, si je puis dire.

-Alors qu'il prenne exemple sur sa mère ! lança Minerva, Irma Pince a les pieds sur terre, et dieu merci, Brutus n'est pas un cracmol comme l'était son père, alors qu'il se serve un peu plus de sa baguette que de sa langue ! Encore une idée d'Albus de m'avoir fait embaucher ce garçon après la retraite d'Argus.

Bref, Brutus me réveille à l'aube pour me parler des derniers dégâts de Peeves durant la nuit. Il a les capacités de stopper Peeves au moins quelque temps, avec quelques sortilèges simples, même s'il n'a jamais été brillant. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour écouter ses doléances. Je suis lasse Severus.

Je me faisais une telle joie de ce festin, et ma journée semble déjà fichue. Enfin, j'espère qu'il saura faire preuve de rigueur pour la décoration des couloirs du château.

-D'ici ce soir, ce sera apaisé, lança gaiement Gilderoy en secouant la main dans un va-et-vient gracieux.

-J'espère. En même temps, Halloween sans Peeves, ce n'est plus Halloween, soupira Minerva.

-Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de Troll, remarqua Severus pince sans rire.

-Uh uh uh, que tu es drôle Sev', fit Gilderoy en riant à gorge déployée, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire de Troll à Halloween.

Les élèves entraient, de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus bruyants, se dit Severus, en leur lançant un de ses regards fort peu aimable.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, déclara Severus, et surtout pas quand il y a une Hermione dans le coin, ajouta-t-il en regardant passer la jeune Serdaigle.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tous les Professeurs étaient présents à cette heure, et le petit-déjeuner se déroulait paisiblement, lorsque une brusque bourrasque de vent souffla d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

-Ma mise en pli, s'exclama Gilderoy en se recoiffant, l'air grognon.

Mais Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva. Elle aussi avait senti quelque chose d'anormal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** : Hermione**

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle, son petit-déjeuner terminé, il lui sembla qu'il régnait une certaine agitation autour d'elle. Certains élèves se passaient la main dans les cheveux, d'autres avaient toujours le nez en l'air, et les professeurs chuchotaient entre eux, agités.

Elle regarda ses camarades de Serdaigle, toujours assis.

-Que se passe-t-il ? leur demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi cette agitation ?

-T'as rien senti Hermione ? Comme un coup de vent ? lui répondit un de ses camarades, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Vaguement oui, m'enfin, ce doit être pour Halloween... Peut-être vont-ils générer un vent magique ou une tempête... ce pourrait être drôle.

-Moi je crois plutôt que le Plafond Magique fait des siennes...

Son camarade de 6e année avança la tête vers ses amis assis autour de lui, et tous de renchérir sur le sujet, les uns et les autres extrapolant sur des théories plus ou moins fumeuses.

Hermione écouta quelques minutes, puis n'eut pas envie de se joindre à eux, le débat s'éternisant.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait un cours de Botanique à suivre.

Elle sortit donc par la grande porte, et descendit les marches du perron monumental. Presque aussitôt, elle perçut un air de flûte, une mélodie presque envoûtante, mais en tout cas apaisante.

Souriante, elle suivit la musique, le long des pelouses bien entretenues, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit très perceptible. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Hagrid en train de jouer, assis dans un vaste rocking-chair en branches de sureau, son molosse Crockdur à ses pieds.

-Hermione ! s'écria l'immense professeur avec un grand sourire, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci Hagrid, répondit-elle en caressant le gros chien noir derrière les oreilles. Et vous même ?

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de cours ce matin, alors je m'entraîne un peu. Touffu a dû mal à s'endormir ces temps-ci. Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Si. Botanique. J'y allais lorsque j'ai entendu votre mélodie. C'est ma préférée. Qui est Touffu ?

-Oh... un chien, que j'ai adopté il y a très longtemps, mais c'est une longue histoire.

-Vous devriez me la raconter un jour. Où est Graup ?

-Graupy est dans le potager aux citrouilles. Il finit de les entasser dans le chariot pour qu'on puisse ensuite les emmener dans la Grande Salle cet après-midi. Ça va être une chouette soirée, tu verras.

Hermione se pencha vers la droite, et aperçut le demi-frère d'Hagrid en train de porter une énorme citrouille pesant sans doute plusieurs centaines de kilos. Il faisait cela sans le moindre effort. Il portait un tablier de cuir sur son torse nu, et par-dessus son short en peau de bufflonne.

Elle aperçut aussi Buck l'hippogriffe, dormant la tête sous l'aile, dans le potager près du géant.

-Buck a l'air heureux lui aussi, remarqua Hermione avec un sourire.

-Oh oui ! Surtout lorsque Graupy travaille près de lui. Ils s'entendent à merveille tous les deux.

-Il faut que j'y aille Hagrid, à bientôt ! Au revoir Graup, cria-t-elle au géant.

-Au revoir Hermione, reviens quand tu veux. Et amène Fumseck la prochaine fois, répondit Hagrid.

-Heerrmy ! cria Graup, avec un sourire laissant apparaître bon nombre de dents manquantes, et en agitant une main qui aurait pu broyer aisément une tête de mammouth.

Hermione avança d'un pas rapide vers les serres, dont les vitres étincelaient au soleil. Plus elle se rapprochait et moins elle allait vite se retrouver avec les Serpentard la fatiguait par avance.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Serre, les Serdaigle étaient déjà tous installés, ainsi que certains élèves de Serpentard. Elle se fit bousculer par les retardataires, mais ne prit même pas la peine de les admonester.

Elle prit place, enfila sa blouse et ses gants en cuir de dragon, et attendit l'arrivée du Professeur Londubat, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, arriva en retard.

Tous les élèves discutaient encore de cette mystérieuse bourrasque de vent.

-C'est le pseudo volatile de Dumbledore qui est revenu d'entre les morts ! ricana un Serpentard au nez épais en lorgnant Hermione.

-Ou alors qui arrive du passé … ajouta un autre en riant à son tour, parce qu'après Hermione-le-retour, on a Fumseck-le-retour.

Et les Serpentard de rire en cœur.

Le Professeur Londubat entra à ce moment et rétablit le silence afin de commencer son cours. Il fut passionnant pour Hermione qui trouvait toujours que le professeur Londubat savait transmettre à sa passion à ses élèves, ou tout du moins, à ceux qui se donnaient la peine d'écouter.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains, à la fin de la leçon, Hermione repensa à la réflexion du Serpentard _« ou alors arrive du passé »._..

-Ce serait intéressant, se dit-elle, si au lieu d'aller dans le passé avec un Retourneur de Temps, on pouvait voyager dans le futur.

-Que marmonnes-tu ? lui demanda une de ses camarades de dortoir alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains.

Tandis qu'Hermione, en bonne Serdaigle, lui exposait sa théorie, elles sortirent toutes deux des serres, et se dirigèrent vers le château pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, celui de Métamorphose.

-Ce serait passionnant ! déclara sa camarade.

-Oui mais tout aussi dangereux que de voyager dans le passé. Les mêmes règles ou presque seraient à respecter.

-C'est une chouette idée Hermione, je propose qu'on en fasse le sujet de notre prochain débat en Salle Commune, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Si tu veux...

Hermione ne fut pas très concentrée au cours suivant, elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, et n'avait qu'une envie, courir à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver un ouvrage parlant d'un éventuel sortilège permettant de voyager vers le futur.

-Miss Keegan ! l'interpella le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix ferme, puis-je savoir ce que fait votre hérisson à gambader sur le parquet au lieu d'être sur votre bureau ?! N'êtes-vous pas censée le transformer en brosse à reluire ?

-Désolée Professeur ! s'excusa Hermione penaude.

-Professeur, demanda un élève aux sourcils fournis, peut-on fermer les fenêtres ? Il y a des courants d'air.

-Dites-moi, Mr Batt, avez-vous besoin de lunettes ? Où voyez-vous que les fenêtres sont ouvertes ?

McGonagall avait pris un air agacé, mais frissonnait néanmoins.

Hermione, quant à elle, courut rattraper son animal, confuse. En l'attrapant, elle se rendit compte que ses piquants étaient à certains endroits retournés, et l'animal semblait apeuré. Elle le caressa avec sa baguette pour le rassurer et retourna s'asseoir.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être attentive aux cours. Elle se secoua mentalement puis se mit au travail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**** : Les Fondateurs**

Les quatre Fondateurs arrivèrent, virevoltants, dans la Grande Salle, et un peu essoufflés.

-Quelle aventure ! s'exclama Godric béat.

-Comment savons-nous à quelle époque nous sommes ? grommela Salazar en regardant autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre à droite de la porte et observait à loisir autour d'eux.

-Rien n'a changé ici, fit remarquer Helga, quatre Maisons, quatre grandes tables, et là-bas dans le fond, les professeurs ! Ils semblent agités cependant.

-C'est mauvais signe, remarqua Rowena, peut-être ont-ils remarqué quelque chose de plus qu'un coup de vent ?

-Ton coup de vent retournerait les plumes d'une centaine de hiboux d'un coup Rowena, maugréa Salazar, pour une arrivée discrète, c'est réussi.

-Oui mais ils ne nous voient pas, c'est le principal. Promenons-nous un peu.

Ils s'avancèrent entre deux tables, celles des Serpentard et des Gryffondor.

-Regarde moi ces petits crétins, siffla Salazar en pointant du menton plusieurs élèves Gryffondor tenter une expérience sur leur jus de citrouille en riant. Savent même pas manier une baguette !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi , protesta Godric en bombant le torse, ils ont une certaine classe je trouve.

Helga et Rowena pouffèrent. Sans vouloir défendre Salazar, ils n'y avaient aucune classe dans les gestes désordonnés des élèves, bien au contraire. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappa bientôt du pichet du jus de citrouille sous le regard goguenard de Salazar.

-Et les tiens que font-ils ? Ils ricanent ! railla Godric en montrant un groupe de Serpentard en train de pouffer tout en lançant des boulettes de mie dans le dos d'élèves Poufsouffle. Ce doit faire parti de leur initiation quand ils entrent en première année.

-Pardon ? fit Salazar

-Apprendre à ricaner bêtement, pour tout et rien. Et s'occuper à des puérilités. Ils semblent toujours très forts à ce jeu tes serpents Salazar, aujourd'hui encore.

Salazar releva le nez, et continua d'avancer, ignorant le sarcasme de son collègue.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Helga fut ravi de voir que « ses » élèves étaient jovials, et souriants, avec un bon appétit, tandis que Rowena s'extasiait sur les cerveaux insatiables de « ses » élèves en grande conversation.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de la table des professeurs.

-Je suis sûre que cet homme charmant est professeur de Botanique ! déclara Helga en désignant Neville Londubat. Et Directeur des Poufsouffle !

-C'est à ses ongles cradingues et à son embonpoint que tu vois ça ? persifla Salazar.

Helga haussa les épaules.

-Trouve donc le Directeur de ta propre Maison puisque tu es si malin.

Salazar scruta les visages devant lui. Il fit plusieurs va-et-vient devant la table, puis stoppa devant Severus Rogue, après avoir hésité une demi seconde devant Horace Slughorn.

-C'est lui ! Il émane de lui une certaine grandeur, et il est doué en Magie Noire je le sens. Par contre je ne sais pas qui est ce freluquet qu'il a pour voisin... Comment peut-on porter une robe lilas ?!

-Ton Directeur est surtout plein de morgue et a les cheveux gras ! ricana Godric.

-Toujours aussi spirituel Godric. Trouve ton Lion !

-Pas bien difficile ! Et c'est une Lionne, dit-il en désignant le Professeur McGonagall. Intelligence et intégrité, courage et ouverture d'esprit. Pas de doute, c'est elle !

-Une vieille écossaise ! Non mais regardez-moi cette robe à tartans ! Et pas de sang-pur, je le sens d'ici. Ainsi même les sang-de-bourbe ont gagné les rangs du professorat.

Salazar se retourna, écœuré.

Rowena découvrit rapidement en Filius Flitwick les qualités d'un Directeur des Serdaigle. Il la fit rire lorsqu'il communiqua gaiement avec son voisin, de sa petite voix flûtée.

-Ah ! s'exclama Rowena, nous allons savoir.

Plusieurs dizaines de hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le ballet habituel de distribution du courrier.

-Les hiboux semblent s'être démocratisés, remarqua ravie Helga, presque tous les élèves en ont un. C'est fantastique.

-Et bientôt ils auront tous un Elfe de Maison aussi, alors qu'ils sont réservés aux puissantes familles de sang-pur, ricana Salazar. Quelle déchéance cette époque !

Rowena montra du doigt La Gazette du Sorcier dépliée sur l'assiette vide d'un élève.

-Et voilà nous sommes bel et bien au XXIe siècle ! Allons voir de quoi ils retournent en cours. Le château n'a semble-t-il guère changé, et j'en suis ravie.

Ils se baladèrent ainsi dans tout le château, entrant dans les salles de cours et y restant quelques minutes pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Ils entraient comme des fantômes, en traversant les murs, silencieux, invisibles, inaudibles.

A leur entrée en cours de Métamorphose, ils firent pourtant voler un pauvre hérisson, qui se retrouva à terre recroquevillé, comme soulevé du bureau d'Hermione, par une rafale à peine perceptible, les piquants tout retournés.

-C'est agaçant ce vent que l'on produit lors de nos déplacements ! s'énerva Salazar ! Vous auriez pu remédier à ce problème toutes les deux !

Il lança un regard courroucé vers ses collègues femmes.

-On aurait pu également rester à notre époque, à vous écouter vous chamailler éternellement, rétorqua Helga.

-Humphf, souffla Salazar.

-Il est très bien fait ce cours, remarqua Godric, alors qu'il était assis derrière le Professeur McGonagall. Ce Professeur est très compétent.

-Évidemment, pourquoi la critiquerais-tu ? Entre Gryffondor... fit Salazar avec une moue.

-Un Gryffondor sait être impartial, pas comme...

-Cela suffit tous les deux, il n'est pas encore temps de compter les points ! interrompit Rowena. Observons et prenons note.

Ils quittèrent cette salle de classe un peu plus tard pour se rendre un étage plus haut.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette pièce, ils se figèrent, puis instinctivement se mirent une main au dessus des yeux, comme pour se les protéger. Des dizaines de dents blanches étincelaient, aux quatre coins de la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que … commença Godric.

-Qu'il est beau ! s'exclama Rowena, sous le charme.

-Beau ? ronchonna Godric, prétentieux plutôt ! Comment peut-ton s'afficher ainsi ?! Un chevalier servant sait rester discret tout en étant présent.

-Et m'as-tu vu ! renchérit Salazar, non mais regardez-moi cette décoration !

-Heureuse que vous soyez enfin d'accord tous les deux, fit Helga en riant.

Gilderoy faisait son cours, entouré de moultes portraits de lui dans des positions flatteuses, dans des tenues extravagantes et colorées, serrant la main à des personnalités, en moulinant des bras, ponctuant régulièrement ses phrases d'un rire un peu forcé, tapotant de ci, de là, un bras ou une épaule, et lançant moultes clins d'œil canailles.

Les garçons l'écoutaient mollement, tandis que les filles ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, en poussant une exclamation de temps en temps.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Salazar, sourcils froncés.

-Si j'ai bien compris, répondit Rowena, ce cours a pour sujet l'étude des moldus.

Salazar fut pris d'une quinte de toux si brusque que l'un des tableaux représentant Gilderoy en train de serrer la main de Cornelius Fudge, se balança au mur, tant et si bien, qu'il se décrocha et tomba au sol, faisant un bruit épouvantable, et soulevant un nuage de poussière bleutée.

Plusieurs élèves crièrent, mais le Professeur les rassura, en exhibant ses dents blanches, et s'en fut raccrocher le tableau, tout en lançant autour de lui des regards inquiets.

-Étude... des mol... moldus, hoqueta Salazar, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Comment peut-on étudier les moldus ?!

-Ce doit être une nouvelle matière, et je trouve l'idée excellente, affirma Godric, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir eu le premier.

-Quel merveilleux sujet en effet, s'exclama Rowena, étudier les moldus, leur façon de vivre, et ainsi mieux les connaître et les comprendre.

-Oui pour pouvoir mieux les intégrer parmi nous ! renchérit Helga

Salazar les regarda tous les trois, l'un après l'autre, comme s'il avait face à lui, un chien à trois têtes particulièrement hideux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitres 13**** : La Préfète**

Alix quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son cours de Sortilèges avec ses amies.

C'était un double cours, mais le Professeur Flitwick était si agréable que le temps passait toujours rapidement. Comme pour tous les professeurs enseignant aux cinquième années, il les préparait pour les BUSES, mais dans la bonne humeur et sans les stresser.

Ce matin-là ils révisèrent le Sortilège de Lévitation, devenu un incontournable à Poudlard.

-Je sais, couina Filius, que ce Sortilège est un Sortilège élémentaire, mais en ce jour d'Halloween, j'avais envie de faire un clin d'œil à trois de nos anciens élèves, qui comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, l'ont utilisés contre un Troll avec brio.

-Le beau Ronald, gloussa Aliénor.

D'autres filles gloussèrent à sa suite, tandis que Alix regardait son amie d'un air navré.

Les garçons, eux, avaient déjà remonté leurs manches, tenant fermement leur baguette magique, prêts à démontrer qu'eux aussi pouvait assommer un Troll avec sa propre massue.

-De plus, continua Filius, après que le calme se soit un peu rétabli, ce Sortilège est très souvent demandé à l'examen pratique. Il faut donc que ce soit parfait pour obtenir des points facilement.

Il leur distribua des objets divers et variés, et les regarda faire léviter plumes, coussins, chapeaux, en souriant, tout en corrigeant leur prononciation ou le mouvement de leur poignet.

Pendant la seconde heure, il leur fit réviser le Sortilège de Changement de Couleur.

Ce fut un peu la pagaille, les élèves se retrouvant avec le nez vert ou les oreilles rouges, bref un vrai patchwork de couleurs plus étincelantes les unes que les autres.

-Nous allons reprendre, finit par dire Filius après avoir rendu à chaque élèves sa couleur d'origine. Ce sont les rats placés devant vous que vous devez colorer, pas vos camarades. Ce Sortilège est un peu difficile à réaliser, mais en vous concentrant à la fois sur votre cible et sur la couleur demandée, vous finirez par y parvenir. Et n'oubliez pas ce délicat mouvement de baguette...

Il refit le mouvement, prononça la formule et la fourrure de son rat devint bleu nuit.

Alix se concentra donc et réussit, à sa troisième entreprise, à colorer son propre rat en vert forêt.

-Rose aurait été plus chou, lui fit remarquer Suzy en riant.

-Non mais vraiment Suzy ? Plus chou ?! Ce n'est qu'un rat. Et le tien est toujours gris !

-Oui mais je pense trop à la soirée pour colorer ce maudit rat, grommela-t-elle. Je me demande quel garçon va faire de moi sa cavalière ce soir...

A la fin du cours, seule une poignée d'élèves avaient réussi à colorer leur rat correctement. Une dizaine d'autres durent repasser devant le Professeur Flitwick pour se faire « décoloriser ».

Les Poufsouffle allèrent ensuite à leur cours d'Étude des moldus , où les attendait, pimpant et bondissant, le Professeur Lockhart.

Alix cligna, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette classe, devant tous ces sourires qui l'entouraient.

Gilderoy l'agaçait prodigieusement à bondir d'un bout à l'autre de sa classe, tout en riant, et tapotant bras et épaules de ses camarades en leur lançant un clin d'œil complice. Mais au final, il l'amusait aussi beaucoup, parce que ses anecdotes sur les moldus étaient drôles et vivantes, en plus cette fois-ci d'être véridiques.

Alors qu'il racontait l'histoire d'une famille moldue allant en forêt chercher des champignons, et qu'il tentait d'expliquer la façon dont ils s'y prenaient, tout en déambulant dans sa classe, un de ses tableaux tomba brusquement du mur sur lequel il était attaché. Un nuage de poussière bleutée envahit la classe.

Plusieurs élèves crièrent dont Suzy et Aliénor, Gilderoy sursauta ainsi qu'Alix.

-Ouhlala je suis énervé ce matin, fit Gilderoy en riant maladroitement, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger cela.

Il se rendit jusqu'au tableau à terre, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il épousseta son portrait, brossa consciencieusement le chapeau melon de Cornelius Fudge à qui il serrait la main, puis fixa le cadre au mur à l'aide de sa baguette.

Alix, fronçant les sourcils, regarda autour d'elle. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, ainsi que la porte de la classe. Aucun élève n'avait sa baguette magique à la main, cela ne semblait donc pas venir d'un sort jeté pour faire une blague.

-C'est quand même bizarre, fit-elle.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Suzy.

-Déjà ce matin, il y a eu un grand coup de vent au petit déjeuner, et là encore, j'ai senti mes cheveux bouger.

-Si tu les apprêtais mieux, rétorqua Aliénor, ils ne bougeraient pas.

-Je ne plaisante pas Aliénor !

-Mais moi non plus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**** : Les Elfes**

Après le petit-déjeuner, Dobby coinça Kreattur dans un coin de la cuisine, l'air à la fois anxieux et féroce.

-Kreattur ne doit pas faire de mal à Winky ! Dobby prévient gentiment Kreattur !

-Dobby ne me fait pas peur ! ricana Kreattur en le repoussant. Et je ne fais aucun mal à Winky. Tu la trouves malheureuse ? Regarde !

Dobby tourna la tête pour apercevoir Winky, chantonnant, s'affairant à plier un tas de torchons propres.

-Non Winky semble heureuse, mais Dobby ne veut pas que Kreattur joue avec elle.

Cette fois-ci, Kreattur semblait réellement en colère.

-Kreattur aime Winky. Winky aime Kreattur ! Alors laisse-nous tranquille !

Kreattur tourna les talons et d'un pop sonore quitta la cuisine.

En elfe libre, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui chantait.

Dobby et Winky étaient des elfes libres eux-aussi, mais ils étaient salariés de Poudlard, donc ils se devaient d'effectuer des tâches pour l'école de ce fait ils ne pouvaient pas rester planter là à ne rien faire.

Aussi Dobby quitta à son tour la cuisine, et se rendit au dortoir le plus proche, celui des Poufsouffle, vide à cette heure-ci.

Alors que Dobby s'attaquait au premier lit et soulevait la couette en patchwork, Winky apparut près de lui, l'air furibond.

-Pourquoi Dobby parle mal à Kreattur ? Kreattur n'a rien fait de mal !

-Winky, Dobby veut juste te protéger.

-Dobby ne doit pas se mêler de ça. Winky est heureuse.

-Alors pourquoi Winky pleure ?

De grosses larmes coulaient le long des joues de Winky, et bientôt elle commença à pousser de terribles sanglots bruyants.

-Chhhhuuut Winky. Un bon elfe doit savoir être discret.

-Oui hoqueta-t-elle, Winky... le... sait... mais... Dobby... est si... méchant...

-Dobby n'est pas méchant du tout, Dobby prend soin de Winky c'est tout.

Dans un dernier sanglot, Winky s'enfuit dans un pop tressaillant.

Dobby resta quelques minutes anéanti, puis se reprenant, il finit de remettre les couettes en place, en tapotant sur chacune d'entre elle, sur chacun des lits, tambourina sur les oreillers, éternua deux ou trois fois à cause des plumes qui s'en échappait, puis attrapa les affaires sales des élèves laissées dans le panier à cet effet, après avoir éteint les lampes en cuivre diffusant une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la lingerie, lui aussi se mit à sangloter. Il tomba assis sur le sol, l'air attristé.

Un léger souffle lui indiqua une présence, et il se releva derechef, dépité de s'être laissé aller, et apeuré qu'on ne le surprenne assis à ne rien faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, ce n'est que moi ! dit une voix grave mais douce.

Dobby releva la tête et aperçut le Moine Gras.

-Dobby a eut peur.

-Pourquoi donc es-tu si triste ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'était toi qui sanglotait affreusement tout à l'heure ?

-Non, ça c'était Winky, parce qu'elle croit que Dobby est méchant avec elle.

-Raconte-moi tout ça Dobby, raconte tout à ton Moine préféré.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, sur un des lits soigneusement fait. Enfin, le Moine Gras effleura juste la couette, pour ne pas passer au travers.

Dobby raconta tout à son ami le fantôme, qui ponctuait de temps en temps en émettant des onomatopées diverses et variées.

-Oui oui oui, je comprends, finit-il par dire lorsque Dobby se tut. Winky est amoureuse de Kreattur, et Kreattur est amoureux de Winky. C'est une belle histoire non ? s'enquit le fantôme à l'elfe.

Dobby hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te gène Dobby ? Que ce soit Kreattur ?

Dobby fit oui de la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant comme des ailes de chauve-souris.

-Kreattur n'est pas un mauvais elfe, tu le sais qu'il a changé, lui aussi a participé à sauver Poudlard, et il est devenu un bon elfe, aidant son ancien maître Harry Potter à combattre Tu-sais-qui.

-Oui c'est vrai, je sais tout ça, mais Dobby n'arrive pas à faire confiance à Kreattur.

-Dis moi Dobby, tu n'es pas jaloux ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas amoureux de Winky ?

-Non non non, se défendit l'elfe, Winky est une sœur pour Dobby. Dobby ne veut que son bien.

Le Moine Gras gratta son ventre dodu, réfléchissant, sourcils froncés.

-Alors peut-être que Dobby est amoureux de Kreattur ?

-Non non non, protesta l'elfe. Mais Kreattur était un elfe méchant, qui aimait fréquenter les mauvais sorciers...

-Certes, mais ça, c'était avant... Dis moi Dobby, ne t'a-ton jamais donné une seconde chance à toi ?

-Dobby ne...

Il se tut, puis soudain, s'écria :

-Mais si, on a donné une deuxième chance à Dobby, deux fois même ! Harry Potter m'a fait confiance, puis m'a libéré, et ensuite le Professeur Dumbledore a donné un travail à Dobby !

-Bien, donc tu dois croire aussi que Kreattur peut avoir changé, que Harry Potter lui ait fait suffisamment confiance à lui aussi pour le libérer. Si tu veux aider Winky, et si tu es son ami, alors montre-lui le chemin, aide-là dans sa nouvelle vie.

Sur ce, le Moine Gras se leva, traversa le mur du dortoir et disparut à la vue de Dobby, songeur, mais souriant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ****: Sev' & Gild'**

Severus se pencha vers Minerva.

-Vous avez senti Minerva ? lui dit-il

-Oui, comme une rafale de vent, quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituel. Filius, Neville ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne saurais dire, s'excusa Neville, je ne saurais expliquer ce phénomène. C'était trop court pour juger.

-Peut-être un caprice de notre Plafond Magique, dit Filius, je le vérifierais tout à l'heure après mon cours.

-Très bien Filius, je vous laisse carte blanche.

-Et moi, je vais aller consulter mes boules de cristal Minerva, elles me révéleront certainement des informations d'importance.

-Bien sûr Sibylle, fit Minerva avec un sourire forcé, faites-donc cela. Voulez-vous que je commande des tripes pour midi ?

Sibylle s'enroula dans ses châles, et comme si elle était subitement atteinte de surdité, elle se leva de table et quitta la pièce en marmonnant, et traînant derrière elle une légère effluve de Xérès.

-Je trouve que l'odeur est de moins en moins forte, fit en riant sous cape Neville.

-Oui, renchérit Minerva, Sibylle a fortement diminué sa consommation depuis quelques années, heureusement pour nous. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais qu'elle ne se remette à boire que du thé, quitte à nous envahir de prédictions farfelues. Au moins, elle ne risquerait plus de chute dans les escaliers.

-Et Peeves cesserait de chanter partout _« Sibylle ne vaut pas une bille quant elle n'a pas bu son Xérès dans ma sébile »_, déclara Filius avec un petit rire.

-Demandez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide Professeur, intervint Hagrid comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je peux vous amener Graupy. Dumbledore faisait confiance à Graup.

-Nous le savons Hagrid, mais Graup doit rester à l'extérieur, sauf autorisation exceptionnelle, rappela d'un ton sévère Minerva, et il ne l'a pas pour le moment. Il pourra entrer dans la Grande Salle cet après-midi pour vous aider à mettre en place les citrouilles géantes, mais uniquement pour cela, nous sommes bien d'accord Hagrid ?

-Oui Professeur, ne vous en faites pas, mais Graupy sait se tenir maintenant. Et il a fait beaucoup de progrès en anglais.

-Espérons que ce monstre ne l'ait jamais cette autorisation spéciale, murmura Gilderoy, mais Minerva l'entendit.

-Il me semble Gilderoy, que vous aussi avez été un monstre à votre manière, il y a quelques années, comme quoi rien n'est jamais acquis...

Oh ne faites pas cette tête Severus, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air outré de son collègue, je plaisantais.

-J'ai encore un peu de mal avec l'humour Minerva, mais cela viendra, petit à petit, avec l'aide de mon Gild', répondit Severus en minaudant. Comme vous dites, rien n'est jamais acquis.

Et il se força à sourire.

-Mais oui mon Sev', je t'aiderais à comprendre les subtilités de nos pairs.

-Sur ce, intervint Filius en levant les yeux au ciel, je vous laisse, j'ai un cours à donner.

Alors qu'il se levait, ses collègues suivirent le mouvement, réalisant tout d'un coup que les élèves avaient tous quitté la Grande Salle, et qu'ils avaient tous ou presque un cours à donner.

Hagrid rejoignit les pelouses du château, avec Neville, tandis que les autres professeurs se séparèrent dans les escaliers.

Severus et Gilderoy avaient choisi leurs salles de classe au même étage, le cinquième, et pouvaient ainsi discuter aisément aux inter classes et aux pauses.

Une fois leurs élèves entrés dans les salles, ils se saluèrent d'un petit mouvement de la main, puis allèrent faire cours.

Gilderoy, comme à son habitude, bondit en entrant dans sa classe, avec un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs. Il salua également tous ses portraits d'un signe de la main.

Il avait préparé son cours sur un loisir que pratiquait régulièrement les moldus en automne : la cueillette des champignons. Il avait donc pour cela demander à Arthur Weasley de lui fournir quelques articles moldus : des bottes en caoutchouc, un panier en osier, et un k-way.

Il en était à raconter comment les moldus s'habillaient pour ce genre d'expédition lorsqu'il ressentit un frisson dans le cou, et dans un bruit qu'il trouva effroyable, l'un de ses portraits tomba au sol.

Il soupçonna d'abord l'un de ses élèves de lui avoir fait une farce, mais il s'aperçut bien vite, aux cris et aux sursauts, que personne dans sa classe n'était en cause.

Il regarde d'un air anxieux tout autour de lui. Quelque chose clochait, ses collègues n'avaient pas tort. Mais alors quel rapport avec le Plafond Magique de la Grande Salle ? Il faudrait leur en faire part dès que possible.

En attendant, il apaisa ses élèves d'un de ses discours bien rodés, puis repositionna le tableau avec sa baguette magique, tout en continuant à lancer des regards tout autour de lui. Il leva même la tête, espérant, pour une fois, y apercevoir Peeves, mais à part lui et ses élèves Poufsouffle de cinquième année, il n'y avait personne. Il marmonna une formule dans sa barbe, discrètement, mais rien ne se passa.

_-En tout cas, personne de corporel n'est présent ici, se dit-il. _

A l'inter-cours, il se dépêcha d'aller quérir Severus pour lui parler de ce phénomène.

-Sev', qu'en penses-tu ? Je n'y comprends rien.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la classe de Gilderoy.

-Et tu es certain qu'il n'y avait que toi et tes élèves ?

-Oui certain.

-Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un de ces petits crétins qui t'a joué un tour ?

-Oui Sev'. Dans mon cours les baguettes magiques restent dans les sacs, et ils avaient l'air tous très effrayés. Et s'il était invisible ? Une Cape d'Invisibilité ? Après tout Harry en avait une.

-Oui Gild' et nous savons tous qu'elle est unique et qu'il l'a toujours, chez lui, qu'il ne l'a pas donné à l'un de ses morveux, il en a fait la promesse à Minerva. Tu as pensé à Hominum Revelio ?

-Oui et il n'y avait vraiment personne. Enfin personne en chair et en os. Un fantôme ?

-Non ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, ils sont tous forts bien élevés, et comme tu n'as vu Peeves nulle part, ce ne peut être lui non plus, pour une fois. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, tous ensemble. Je dois retourner en cours. A plus tard, mon amour.

-Oui à tout à l'heure mon Sévichou.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**** : Hermione**

Après le déjeuner, Hermione se rendit rapidement dans sa Salle Commune, afin de voir comment se portait Fumseck.

Il dormait paisiblement. Il continuait à perdre ses plumes, mais Hermione ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Elle savait qu'une fois presque entièrement déplumé, et quand il aurait l'air plus que miteux, il se déciderait à se consumer, puis à renaître.

Hermione adorerait assister à cette transformation, mais elle savait aussi que Fumseck ne lui laisserait guère le choix du moment.

Elle le caressa avec amour, lui murmura quelques mots, puis ressortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce cours malgré le Professeur Rogue qui n'était pas toujours des plus aimable, loin s'en faut.

Elle prit place dans la classe, à côté de son camarade, Walt, qu'elle aimait bien. Il était plutôt calme, et de très agréable compagnie. Il lui sourit :

-Fumseck va bien ?

-Oui il dort. Comment sais-tu...

-Hermione, tu vas toujours rendre visite à ton phœnix à midi ! Il a sans doute fait sa petite balade matinale, et là il fait sa sieste.

-Il perd de plus en plus de plumes !

-Super, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons assister à sa combustion ! Tu imagines, ce serait chouette non ?

-Oui j'adorerais.

La porte claqua derrière leur dos.

-Silence ! cria Severus. Ouvrez vos manuels page 127 et lisez ce chapitre. Déposez vos devoirs devant vous.

Chacun s'obtempéra. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, Severus fit voler vers lui tous les parchemins qui s'empilèrent en silence sur son propre bureau.

Le premier quart d'heure se passa en silence, puis un à un, les élèves relevèrent la tête, ayant terminé leur lecture.

-Bien ! Maintenant, qu'avez-vous retenu de ce chapitre ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle d'Hermione.

Severus lui lança un regard appuyé, soupira, puis lui donna la parole, contre toute attente. En général, il évitait toujours de la laisser parler.

-Mr Jentremble explique le sort d'Anapneo qui est un sortilège qui libère une trachée bloquée et ceci pour éviter un étouffement. Il peut se révéler très utile, et même sauver une vie.

-Bien Miss Keegan, soupira-t-il. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il fronça les sourcils, et fit un claquement de bouche marquant son agacement, devant le silence de ses élèves.

-Sortez vos baguettes. Nous allons nous entraîner à lancer ce sort. Cela devrait être de votre niveau, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Hermione prit sa baguette en main, prête. Elle aimait la pratique de la magie.

-Il nous faut tout d'abord une victime... fit Severus, glacial, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Les Serdaigle, d'instinct, se recroquevillèrent. Hermione et Walt, eux, restèrent bien droits, baguette en main, et regardèrent le professeur Rogue droit dans les yeux.

Hermione n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui semblait toujours qu'il forçait sa nature mauvaise, et aimait faire peur à ses élèves. Mais elle savait qui il était en vérité, un héros, certes honnis pendant des années par les élèves autre que Serpentard, mais un héros tout de même qui avait pris des risques pour sauver la communauté sorcière.

De plus, elle était persuadée aujourd'hui qu'il était gay, et qu'il était fou amoureux du Professeur Lockhart. Elle avait remarqué dans leurs comportements à tous les deux, des signes certes discrets, mais qui ne trompaient pas. Ceci, pour Hermione, ne pouvait faire de Rogue, un être mauvais. Il voulait juste cacher ce trait de personnalité aux élèves. Après tout, le grand Albus Dumbledore aussi était gay, et il avait été un très bon professeur et un excellent directeur, quoiqu'en dise Rita Skeeter dans ses écrits.

Hermione, même si elle était prodigieusement agacée par les injustices récurrentes de Rogue et ses sarcasmes, ainsi que son favoritisme envers les Serpentard, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du respect pour cet homme.

Elle trouvait même qu'en quelques semaines seulement, son attitude changeait, tout doucement, envers tous les élèves, et notamment envers elle. Au début, il la regardait, agacé, prêt à persifler dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, puis petit à petit, il semblait plus calme en sa présence, et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il lui avait donné la parole.

_-Le Professeur Lockhart doit l'aider en ce sens, se dit-elle. A tout âge donc, on apprend, je tacherais de le retenir. _

Severus Rogue alla d'un pas vif vers son bureau, et saisit une cage d'où s'échappait un léger criaillement.

Lorsqu'il ôta le drap qui la recouvrait, les élèves y virent un corbeau.

Ils se regardèrent, comprenant le sarcasme caché de leur professeur, mais personne ne moufta, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire ce plaisir. Les Serdaigle, intelligents, comprenaient vite, et savaient lorsqu'il fallait se taire.

-Bien, je vais bloquer la trachée de ce volatile, déclara Severus, puis à tour de rôle, vous viendrez lancer le sort Anapneo...

Les élèves se mirent en rang, et chacun lança, tour à tour, le sort. Certains y réussirent parfaitement, d'autres pas du tout. Dans ce cas-là, le Professeur Rogue dégageait lui-même la gorge du corbeau, avant de passer un savon à l'élève maladroit.

-Ne tenez pas votre baguette comme un gourdin Dobbins !

-Ayez une attitude un peu plus noble Adams !

-Miss Miller, concentrez vous sur le corbeau, pas sur votre voisin !

Subitement, le corbeau s'agita, non pas parce qu'il avait la gorge bloquée, mais parce qu'un coup de vent violent lui retourna les plumes. Il croassa plus fort que jamais, mécontent.

Le Professeur Rogue, la baguette en l'air, regarda un à un ses élèves, les passant au fil de son regard noir et scrutateur, mais ne semblant déceler aucune culpabilité, il inspecta la classe, minutieusement, en agitant sa baguette de ci de là.

-Des sortilèges informulés, murmura Hermione à Walt

-Des quoi ?

-Des sortilèges informulés, répéta-t-elle, on les apprend en 6e année. Rogue est en train d'inspecter la salle de cours.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Walt, à cause de la bourrasque. Ce matin, je l'ai ressentie mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais là, le même phénomène s'est reproduit, et ce midi à table, j'ai entendu dire qu'au cours de Lockhart, il s'était passé la même chose. Étrange non ?

-Moui... répondit Walt, c'est pour ça que certains élèves étaient tout excités et parlaient déjà de mettre ce problème au programme des prochains débats dans la Salle Commune.

-Oui, et les professeurs sont un peu stressés depuis ce matin. Ils semblent ne pas comprendre.

-Et tu comptes à toi toute seule résoudre ce mystère ? lui fit Walt avec un sourire quelque peu ironique qui agaça sa camarade.

-Évidemment non ! Mais dès que j'ai du temps libre, je file à la bibliothèque ! Parce que j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant il y a quelques temps, et je voudrais approfondir la question.

Rogue revenait vers son bureau à grands pas.

-Bien, aucune inquiétude à avoir ! déclara-t-il, reprenons le cour.

-Professeur, fit timidement Hermione, ce phénomène s'est produit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de porte temporelle ? J'ai lu à la récréation qu'une porte de ce type pouvait générer une sorte de bourrasque.

Un brouhaha suivit cette déclaration. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à l'os.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, comme interloqué, et Hermione se sentit passer à la loupe.

-Miss Keegan, il n 'est pas l'heure de faire ce genre d'extrapolation ! Nous avons un cours à terminer ! Tous à vos places !

-Oui professeur, excusez-moi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**** : Les Fondateurs**

-Bon sang ! s'écria Salazar, c'est de pire en pire ce vent que l'on produit dans nos déplacements. Regardez-moi cet oiseau !

-Oui, ajouta Godric en fronçant les sourcils, et le professeur est inquiet, il inspecte la salle.

-Ne craignez rien, déclara Rowena, il ne peut pas du tout nous repérer, parce que nous n'existons pas à son époque.

Bien qu'invisibles, les quatre fondateurs contournèrent le professeur Rogue qui arpentait la salle de cours, puis allèrent s'asseoir près de son bureau.

-Jusqu'ici, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai vu, dit Helga en suivant du regard les déambulations silencieuses de Rogue.

-Satisfaite ? Tu n'es pas difficile Helga, tempêta Salazar. Il y a quand même un cours d'Étude des Moldus, et cela m'est insupportable.

-A toi peut-être, rétorqua Godric, mais à toi seul. Tous les cours auxquels nous avons assisté étaient de très bonne qualité.

-Tout à fait, répondit Rowena, sous le regard courroucé de Salazar. Elle se leva et se déplaça le plus lentement possible entre les rangs afin de ne pas soulever le moindre nuage de poussière. Elle inspecta les manuels des élèves et leur prise de notes. Elle se répandait en compliment, ravie de voir une classe de Serdaigle aussi active.

-Active ? ricana Salazar. Ils ne tiennent pas en place, regarde-les, ils sont terrifiés, et bruyants, aucune once de courage !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Godric, certes la plupart sont un peu dissipés, mais cela me semble normal, étant donné l'attitude de leur professeur...

-Professeur plus que compétent et réactif, un vrai Serpentard ! interrompit Salazar

-... mais sauf ces deux-là, termina Godric comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Il montra du menton Hermione et Walt, qui se tenaient debout, baguette à la main, attentif aux moindres mouvements de leur professeur, et qui semblait attendre, sereins, la conduite à tenir.

-Ils devraient être à Gryffondor ! déclara Godric en bombant le torse, regardez moi cette allure martiale ! Ce...

Il se tut sous le regard appuyé et fâché de Rowena.

-Oui... euh... fit-il, gêné, je ne veux pas dire par là que les Serdaigle ne sont pas courageux... je me suis mal exprimé...

-Dans toutes les Maisons, il existe des élèves courageux, et d'autres moins, c'est tout, intervint Helga, pour calmer le jeu.

Rogue revenait vers son bureau à grands pas.

-Bien aucune inquiétude à avoir ! déclara-t-il, reprenons le cour.

-Professeur, fit timidement Hermione, ce phénomène s'est produit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de porte temporelle ? J'ai lu à la récréation qu'une porte de ce type pouvait générer une sorte de bourrasque.

Un brouhaha suivit cette déclaration.

-Miss keegan, il n 'est pas l'heure de faire ce genre d'extrapolation ! Nous avons un cours à terminer ! Tous à vos places !

-Oui professeur, excusez-moi.

Après un nouveau regard appuyé sur son élève, Rogue reprit son cours. Il remit un drap sur la cage du corbeau, puis expliqua différents points de théorie sur le sortilège appris ce jour-là. Les élèves, assis de nouveau à leur place, saisirent leur plume et prirent des notes.

-Excellent professeur ! clama Salazar, et finalement, il semble qu'il y ait aussi quelques élèves brillants ici. Cette jeune fille aurait eu sa place chez les Serpentard. Elle est douée.

-Oui très douée et ce cours est excellent, approuva Helga. Mais cette élève Rowena...

-Élève exceptionnelle, fit Rowena un peu sonnée. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment … elle est si jeune...

La cloche sonna, et les élèves se dispersèrent. Le professeur Rogue, lui, sortit rapidement dans le couloir, sa cape volant derrière lui.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Godric

-Prenons l'air, et allons voir le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, proposa Helga. Et ensuite si nous avons le temps, j'irais rapidement voir les serres.

Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard près de la cabane de Hagrid.

Buck s'agita, et s'ébroua, nerveux. Graup leva la tête en émettant un grognement.

-Au moins cette fois-ci, nous ne semblons pas nous être fait remarquer, à part par ces deux-là, fit Helga avec un sourire.

-Je crois que je deviens fou cette fois-ci, déclara Salazar semblant suffoquer, ou alors tout cela n'est qu'un rêve...

Hagrid passa devant eux en sifflotant, tenant en laisse une licorne, qu'il installa dans un enclos. Au passage, il salua Graup qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire, tout en continuant de boucher les trous laissés par les citrouilles arrachées le matin même.

-Graup ! Tu dois aller maintenant dans la Grande Salle pour y déposer les citrouilles ! Maintenant Graup !

-Oui Hagggrrid. Graup va dans la Grande Salle.

Il souleva l'immense brouette et la poussa avec aisance en direction du château.

-Le professeur McGonagall t'attend là-bas Graup. Sois bien poli.

-Oui Hagggrrid.

Un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle de cinquième année croisèrent Graup en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main et souriant.

-Voilà de bons élèves tolérants, déclara Helga ravie.

-C'est un géant Helga ! cria Salazar. Que fait un géant dans mon... notre école ? Ces choses n'ont pas leur place ici. Et ce gars là ? Il n'est pas normal non plus ! Et il est professeur ?

-Bonjour les jeunes, s'exclama Hagrid en voyant approcher ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les licornes.

Un brouhaha de contentement retentit.

Le cours se passa dans la bonne humeur, avec un Hagrid ravi de tant d'attention.

-Il est très bien ce professeur, fit remarquer Godric, ce que tu peux être intolérant Salazar, ce cours était fort bien fait, et les élèves semblent ravis. N'est-ce pas le but ?

-Mais ce n'est juste pas concevable qu'un... chose... là... soit professeur ici. C'est bien pire que ce que j'imaginais ! Cette époque est encore pire que la notre !

-Moi je la trouve parfaite cette école, dit Rowena avec un sourire. De bons cours, des élèves heureux, des professeurs compétents...

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Helga, moi aussi je suis satisfaite.

-Il n'y a que moi alors à trouver cela dégradant ?! s'écria Salazar, où sont passés nos rêves et nos espoirs lorsque nous avons fondé Poudlard ?!

-Mais devant toi Salazar ! Devant toi ! répondit Godric, cette école est une merveille. Je crois que tu as perdu ton pari mon vieux.

Salazar ouvrit la bouche, mais Rowena l'interrompit :

-Laissons-lui une dernière chance Godric. Nous allons nous séparer, et nous retrouver d'ici une heure ou deux pour le festin d'Halloween dans la Grande Salle. Nous y ferons le point. A compter de cet instant, que chacun se rende où il veut. A tout à l'heure !

Et elle disparut dans un souffle.

Helga s'engagea sur le chemin menant aux serres, Godric lança un dernier sourire sarcastique à Salazar puis disparut à son tour.

Salazar resta planté là, seul, et totalement effaré par cette journée. Il fit les cent pas dans le potager, pour se défouler, puis disparut à son tour.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**** : La Préfète**

Alix se leva de table, en compagnie de ses inséparables copines.

-Il fait beau heureusement, lança Aliénor, grincheuse, parce que les cours de Hagrid tout court, c'est usant, mais en plus s'il pleut, c'est l'enfer!

-Tu exagères ! répliqua Alix, moi j'aime beaucoup les cours d'Hagrid, c'est un très bon professeur.

-Un peu trop passionné, à mon avis, surtout avec de sales bestioles cradingues, fit avec une moue dégoûtée Suzy.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi vous avez pris ce cours en option si c'est pour râler ! rétorqua Alix

-Pour être avec toi tiens.

Et les deux filles d'éclater de rire.

-Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama Alix, mi figue mi raisin.

Elles prirent le soleil quelques minutes au bord du Lac, s'amusant à regarder des Gryffondor mimer des passes de Quidditch, en riant aux éclats.

-Ils sont pas mal ! minauda Aliénor.

-Trop prétentieux à mon goût, rétorqua Alix, les joueurs de Quidditch m'exaspèrent ! Et quelle que soit l'équipe !

-C'est vrai, tu préfères les intello, fit Suzy en ricanant, genre le beau Préfet de Serdaigle, le superbe et si brillant Neal !

Alix rougit subitement.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Suzy.

-Ben voyons.

L'arrivée de leurs camarades de cinquième année sauva Alix. Elle ne savait plus quoi rétorquer à ses amies. Elle appréciait Neal, c'était certain. Et elle pensait qu'il aimait aussi passer du temps avec elle, suite aux réunions des Préfets, ou à la bibliothèque lorsque lui aussi travaillait tard.

Toutes trois rejoignirent le groupe de Poufsouffle et avancèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Graup qui leur fit un grand sourire.

Alix le salua de la main.

-J'aime bien ce géant, dit-elle à ses amies.

-Tout le monde aime Graup, renchérit Suzy.

-Non pas tout le monde, rétorqua Aliénor.

-Aaaah évidemment si tu parles des Serpy, eux, par principe et par habitude, ils n'aiment qu'eux-mêmes, répondit Alix. Et je suis certaine qu'ils perpétuent cette stupide tradition du « casse-pied de service » dans leur Salle Commune.

-Oui ce doit être dans leurs gènes ah ah ah ! s'esclaffa Aliénor. Allez je rigole Alix, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard indigné de son amie, tout le monde peut changer je sais !

-Du moins, je l'espère, fit Alix, avec un sourire, sinon ce sont des idiots finis. Et des idiots il y en a dans toutes les Maisons hein !

-Oui oui on sait, dirent en cœur Aliénor et Suzy, habituées à ce genre de discours.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près de Hagrid, celui-ci les accueillit chaleureusement :

-Bonjour les jeunes, s'exclama Hagrid en voyant approcher ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les licornes.

-Génial ! s'exclama Aliénor, j'ai toujours rêvé en voir de près.

-Et bien voilà, tu devrais être contente de ce cours alors, ironisa Alix.

Hagrid les fit approcher lentement de l'enclos. La licorne y paissait, paisiblement.

-Alors les garçons, vous restez là, seules les filles vont pouvoir entrer dans l'enclos et caresser la licorne.

Les garçons grognèrent.

-Oui je sais c'est injuste mais les licornes préfèrent les filles.

-Vous n'êtes pas une fille vous professeur ! s'écria un garçon indigné.

-Non Gary, en effet, mais les licornes sont habituées à ma présence. Ce cours va se diviser en trois parties, et petit à petit, vous les apprivoiserez. Au troisième cours, je vous promets que vous pourrez à votre tour les caresser.

Hagrid leur décrivit les licornes, leur alimentation, leur mode de vie, l'utilité de leurs crins.

Alix trouve cela passionnant et instructif.

Lorsque ce fut son tour de caresser l'animal, elle ressentit un frisson de joie intense, et se sentit comme rassurée, rassérénée. Elle apprécia beaucoup ce moment.

Le cours fut plus court que d'habitude à cause du festin d'Halloween, laissant ainsi du temps libre aux élèves pour se préparer ou vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Alix regretta donc d'entendre sonner la cloche.

-Allez-y les filles, je voudrais rester encore un peu, dit-elle à ses amies.

-M'enfin Alix, tu n'es pas censée te préparer pour ce soir ?! déclara Aliénor

-Oui, te faire belle, gloussa Suzy.

-Non très peu pour moi. J'apprécie beaucoup le festin d'Halloween mais nul besoin de se pomponner pour ça.

Aliénor et Suzy haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent vers le château.

Alix, elle, alla parler à Hagrid :

-Professeur ?

-Ah Alix ! Alors tu as aimé mon cours ?

-Oui c'était passionnant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Non pas ce soir Alix, je ramène cette licorne dans le Forêt Interdite et ensuite je dois aller dans la Grande Salle pour aider à la mise en place de la décoration. Ça va être chouette.

-J'en suis sûre. Je peux aller voir Buck ?

-Bien sûr ! Il t'aime bien toi aussi !

-Moi aussi ?

-Oui il aime beaucoup une élève de première année, qui vient souvent me voir, comme toi. Elle est à Serdaigle et s'appelle Hermione. Et elle ressemble beaucoup à NOTRE Hermione, la grande amie de Harry et Ron.

-Oui je vois qui c'est. Je l'ai croisée, deux ou trois fois.

-Je pense que vous vous entendriez très bien. Allez je te laisse Alix. A plus tard peut-être.

Hagrid mena la licorne par sa longe et disparut sous les arbres.

Alix, quant à elle, se rendit dans l'enclos derrière la maison de Hagrid, et s'avança vers Buck qui l'observait de ses grands yeux oranges.

Elle pencha la tête, sans ciller, et attendit.

Buck plia l'échine au bout de quelques secondes, se laissant caresser, paresseusement.

Alix resta là un instant, puis sentant soudainement une présence, se retourna subitement, tirant sa baguette magique.

La nuit tombait déjà. Buck s'agitait derrière elle. Mais elle n'aperçut personne. Elle calma Buck en lui donnant une cuisse de poulet, lui ajouta de l'eau dans sa bassine, puis le caressant une dernière fois, elle quitta l'enclos et avança vers le château, baguette toujours au poing.

-Lumos, prononça-t-elle.

La lueur se fit rassurante, et Alix se secoua mentalement, se sentant stupide. Elle gagna à grands pas le château et rejoignit l'escalier de marbre. Elle y croisa la jeune Hermione, qui avait l'air pensive.

-Bonjour, lui dit Alix

-Oh bonjour ! répondit-elle

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

-Oui un peu, là je vais à la bibliothèque. Je voudrais faire quelques recherches avant le festin.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Oh... oui, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi tu as ta baguette à la main ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, j'étais dans le potager de Hagrid avec Buck et j'ai senti...

-Comme une présence ?

-Oui... toi aussi ?

-Oui, trois fois : ce matin au petit-déjeuner mais je n'y ai pas fait trop attention. Au cours de McGonagall ce matin, et cet aprem au cours de Rogue. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, trois fois.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la bibliothèque, déserte. La nouvelle bibliothécaire, Miss Thoreau était très agréable. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**** : Les Elfes**

Dobby fut très occupé cet après-midi là, avec les préparatifs du festin.

Il fit d'abord la tournée des dortoirs, afin d'allumer les lampes, et de mettre des bouillottes dans les lits des élèves, car les nuits commençaient à être fraîches. Il fit cela sur la dernière heure de cours, afin de ne pas tomber sur des élèves.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Winky, alors qu'il terminait chez les Serpentard.

-Winky ! Oh... Dobby est désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça.

-Winky pardonne à Dobby, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient l'aider. Kreattur est en cuisine.

-Oui Kreattur est un très bon cuisinier, couina l'Elfe avec assurance.

Winky lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle tapota les dessus de lit brodés de fils d'argent aux armoiries de Serpentard, en chantonnant, pendant que Dobby allumait les lourdes lanternes d'argent pendant au plafond.

Le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres était relaxant, et apaisant.

-Voilà, déclara Dobby d'un air satisfait, allons dans les appartements des professeurs maintenant.

Dans un pop, ils disparurent.

En une heure, ils en avaient terminé avec leur besogne dans les appartements privés, ils retournèrent alors dans les cuisines de Poudlard où les Elfes s'activaient autour de mille plats tous plus alléchants les uns des autres.

Dobby fit briller la vaisselle d'or, et installa assiettes, gobelets et couverts sur les petites tables rondes qui étaient mises en place exactement de la même façon que dans la Grande Salle située juste au-dessus, afin qu'elle puisse ensuite être envoyée au moment opportun. Lorsque tout fut parfaitement en place, Dobby claqua dans ses doigts et la vaisselle traversa silencieusement le plafond pour aller se poser sur les tables au-dessus.

Sur les tables ainsi libérées, les autres Elfes commencèrent à installer les plats et les boissons, en les maintenant au chaud par divers sortilèges.

Dobby se dandina vers Kreattur et lui dit :

-Dobby s'excuse auprès de Kreattur...

-C'est pas trop tôt ! lui rétorqua-t-il. Dobby est un elfe imbécile ! Kreattur a été insulté.

_*et lui enverrait bien son poing en pleine figure*_

Dobby baissa la tête, puis la releva, avec un air de défi :

-Dobby n'est pas un imbécile, Dobby voulait juste protéger Winky !

-Protéger Winky contre qui ? Winky est une elfe libre, elle n'a plus à rien à craindre de ses maîtres, Winky le sait grâce à moi, elle sait qu'elle peut être libre ET heureuse.

-Dobby le lui dit depuis des années ! s'écria Dobby indigné. Dobby a été le premier elfe libre.

_*alors Dobby doit parler la langue des Gobelins*_

-Alors Dobby est encore plus crétin que Kreattur le croyait ! Kreattur a su lui dire à Winky et aujourd'hui Winky est enfin heureuse, et elle ne boit plus. Et tu faisais quoi Dobby ? Toutes ces années passées ici ?

-Je la cachais avec un drap, je la bordais et je jetais les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre.

-Dobby était l'Elfe de Winky, pas son ami. Moi je suis devenu son ami, et maintenant nous nous aimons. Nous voulons nous marier, et acheter une maison.

-Winky et Kreattur vont se marier ? Mais quand et où ?

-Le plus tôt possible, Winky cherche le lieu. Allez dégage Dobby, je travaille moi !

_*dégage avant que je t'écrase comme une mouche*_

Dobby recula puis aida ses collègues à installer les plats sur les tables, un peut atterré. Puis soudain, Dobby eut une idée. Oui, tout à l'heure il irait, et ce serait son cadeau de mariage.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**** : Sev' & Gild'**

-Silence ! cria Severus. Ouvrez vos manuels page 127 et lisez ce chapitre. Déposez vos devoirs devant vous.

Il aimait entrer ainsi dans sa classe. Il ricana en son fort intérieur.

Chacun s'obtempéra. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il fit voler vers lui tous les parchemins qui s'empilèrent sur son propre bureau.

Le premier quart d'heure se passa en silence, puis un à un, les élèves relevèrent la tête, ayant terminé leur lecture.

Il était assis derrière son bureau et observait ses élèves. Il espérait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. C'était dès la première année qu'il fallait formater ces petits crétins. Il ria sous cape, imaginant Gilderoy lui lancer un regard sévère. Il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts avec les élèves, quelle que soit leur Maison, il le savait. Il n'en serait que plus apprécié, mais avait-il envie d'être aimé ? Oui par son Gild' adoré, mais par les élèves, ses collègues ? Certes il aurait une vie tranquille, mais il aimait aussi la provocation et que serait sa vie sans réflexion acerbe et sarcasme ?

-Bien ! Maintenant, qu'avez-vous retenu de ce chapitre ? dit-il d'une voix forte.

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle d'Hermione.

_-Encore elle, se dit-il, mais pourquoi ?! C'est le clone de Granger c'est pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi me faire subir ça à moi ! Pas deux fois !J'avoue que cette morveuse a l'air plutôt douée, Granger l'était aussi c'est évident, bien plus que ses deux imbéciles de copains, mais quelle casse-pied à sauter sur place en levant la main pour répondre à toutes les questions. Et celle-ci semble faite dans le même moule. Mais elles n'ont pas été affectées dans la même Maison. Si au moins une des deux avait été affectée à Serpentard, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire un effort ! Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne dois plus faire de différence entre les Maisons. Il y a des jours comme ça où je ne suis pas certain d'être heureux d'avoir survécu à cette maudite guerre. Au moins, j'aurais été un héros certes, mais un héros mort. Et peut-être que je serais revenu hanté ces imbéciles mouahahahaha. Ah mais non, je n'aurais pas pu connaître cet amour avec Gilderoy. _

Severus lança un regard appuyé à Hermione, soupira, puis lui donna la parole, contre toute attente. En général, il évitait toujours de la laisser parler.

-Mr Jentremble explique le sort d'Anapneo qui est un sortilège qui libère une trachée bloquée et ceci pour éviter un étouffement. Il peut se révéler très utile, et même sauver une vie.

-Bien Miss keegan, soupira-t-il. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Il était hors de question qu'il lui octroie le moindre point. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le sorcier dans les branches du Saule Cogneur._

Il fronça les sourcils, et fit un claquement de bouche marquant son agacement, devant le silence de ses élèves.

_Et voilà, elle a encore tout dit en quelques mots. Emballé c'est pesé avec elle. M'enfin au moins, on gagne du temps, et avec les Serdaigle, je suis quasi sûr qu'ils pigent du premier coup, pour ce qui est de la théorie du moins. _

-Sortez vos baguettes, annonça-t-il. Nous allons nous entraîner à lancer ce sort. Cela devrait être de votre niveau, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

Il vit les élèves les plus vifs se saisir de leur baguette.

-Il nous faut tout d'abord une victime... fit Severus, glacial, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

_Ahahahahahah, quelle bande de pleutres... s'il savait que je meure vraiment d'envie d'en prendre un pour jouer la victime, mais Minerva me l'a formellement interdit. Maugrey le faisait bien lui. Ah oui c'est vrai Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey... _

Il vit les Serdaigle se recroqueviller. Seuls, deux élèves restèrent bien droits.

_Cette Hermione et son voisin de table, ce nabot de Walt. Et en plus, ils osent me défier en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Allons Sev, reconnais au moins qu'ils ont une once de courage ces deux-là. _

Severus sentait qu'Hermione n'avait pas peur de lui.

_Elle sait, se dit-il soudain, elle sait pour moi et Gilderoy. _

Severus n'avait pas perdu sa manie de fouiller dans la tête des élèves quand bon lui semblait, surtout quand ils le regardaient aussi insolemment.

_Elle sait mais elle ne dira rien, je le sens. Ouf un problème de moins. Je n'aurais pas voulu m'embêter et aller l'enfermer dans le Chambre des Secrets pour que son corps y repose à jamais hihihi. Ce que je peux être spirituel des fois._

Severus Rogue alla d'un pas vif vers son bureau, et saisit une cage d'où s'échappait un léger criaillement.

Il ôta brusquement le drap qui la recouvrait et fit ainsi apparaître un corbeau.

_Ahahahahahah, le coup du corbac fallait le trouver quand même ! Quand je vais raconter cela à Gild'. Oh bien sûr il va me dire que j'ai exagéré, mais ont-ils tous pigé la blague ? Ces petits crétins savent-ils seulement que Serdaigle à l'origine en anglais se dit Ravenclaw ? Et que Ravenclaw signifie corbeau ? Moui, apparemment, à voir leurs têtes ils savent. Ce n'en est que plus drôle. Dommage quand même, que pas un n'ait l'audace de dire quelque chose. Je suis certain qu'un de ces rouquins Weasley aurait eu l'audace, l'audace des Gryffondor il faut bien le dire. Humphf. _

-Bien je vais bloquer la trachée de ce volatile, déclara Severus, puis à tour de rôle, vous viendrez lancer le sort Anapneo...

Les élèves se mirent en rang, et chacun lança, tour à tour, le sort. Certains y réussirent parfaitement, d'autres pas du tout. Dans ce cas-là, Severus dégageait lui-même la gorge du corbeau, avant de passer un savon à l'élève maladroit.

-Ne tenez pas votre baguette comme un gourdin Dobbins ! déclara-t-il au troisième de la file.

_Quel imbécile celui-là, on dirait un Troll, pas possible, le Choixpeau avait bu !_

-Ayez une attitude un peu plus noble Adams ! lança-t-il à un autre.

_Alors celui-là, genre j'essaie de me la péter, mais c'est raté petit, tu es ridicule, alors je peux bien enfoncer le clou. _

-Miss Miller, concentrez vous sur le corbeau, pas sur votre voisin ! fit-il avec un rictus à cette élève.

_Alors celle-ci au secours, c'est un clone de Romilda Vane. Aucune concentration, toujours à glousser. _

Subitement, le corbeau s'agita, non pas parce qu'il avait la gorge bloquée, mais parce qu'un coup de vent violent lui retourna les plumes. Il croassa plus fort que jamais, mécontent.

Severus, la baguette en l'air, regarda un à un ses élèves, les passant au fil de son regard noir et scrutateur, mais ne décela aucune culpabilité.

Il inspecta la classe, minutieusement, en agitant sa baguette de ci de là, en jetant des sortilèges informulés.

_Qu'est-ce encore ? La même chose que ce matin ? Le phénomène décrit par Gilderoy ? En tout cas, aucun élève de cette classe n'est clairement en mesure de créer un tel phénomène magique. _

_Rien, il n'y rien, ou personne. C'est étrange. J'en parlerais à Albus à l'occasion. _

Comme il revenait vers son bureau à grands pas, il déclara d'une voix rassurante, mais ferme :

-Bien, aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Reprenons le cour !

-Professeur, fit timidement Hermione, ce phénomène s'est produit au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de porte temporelle ? J'ai lu à la récréation qu'une porte de ce type pouvait générer une sorte de bourrasque.

Un brouhaha suivit cette déclaration.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, comme interloqué, et examina Hermione à la loupe.

_Bon sang, une faille temporelle ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cette gamine... comment... C'est incroyable. Oui elle a sûrement raison. Ou en tout cas, cela mérite réflexion. Après le cours, aller voir Minerva et en parler avec Albus. Peut-être connaît-il ce genre de magie ?! Cette fille est bluffante, il fait bien l'avouer. Bon sang, elle a le cerveau et le génie de Granger cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle me rappelle cette autre élève, chez les Poufsouffle, la nouvelle Préfète. Miss je sais plus comment. On n'a pas souvent d'élèves comme cela. Pourquoi n'y en a t il pas chez Serpentard ces dernières années ?! En tout cas, celle-ci aussi est à suivre de près. _

Severus mit plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre, comme sidéré, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

-Miss Keegan, il n 'est pas l'heure de faire ce genre d'extrapolation ! Nous avons un cours à terminer ! Tous à vos places !

-Oui professeur, excusez-moi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**** : Godric**

Godric se rendit dans un premier temps dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Il se figea devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Encore là celle-ci, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, répondit-elle, pour vous servir.

-Vous... vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, mais je ne vous vois pas. Qui êtes-vous donc ?

-Oh, vous ne me croiriez pas... Vous me laissez passer ?

-Certainement pas. Puisque vous êtes si hautain, débrouillez-vous !

-Très bien, en vous souhaitant, soupira Godric, et il passa au travers du tableau. La Grosse Dame étouffa un cri.

La salle était telle qu'il l'avait créée : ronde, confortable et accueillante avec de gros fauteuils moelleux en velours rouge. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

Les cours étant terminés, un bon nombre d'élèves, surtout des garçons, étaient installés à bavarder, ou à jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs. Les filles, elles, gloussaient de ci de là, en regardant leurs homologues masculins se vanter de leurs exploits au Quidditch, ou entraient et sortaient de leurs dortoirs, surexcitées, parlant robes et coiffures.

Godric fut ravi de cette ambiance chaleureuse, il était fier de la Maison qu'il avait créée, et content de voir qu'un millénaire plus tard, l'esprit des Gryffondor était toujours là, chaleureux et accueillant.

Il fit un tour rapide des dortoirs, sans oser pourtant pénétrer dans celui des filles, et admira la vue d'une des fenêtres de la tour des garçons.

Il vit une lampe s'allumer dans la cabane de Hagrid, et quelques hiboux s'envolèrent de la volière pour survoler la Forêt Interdite.

Godric resta planté là quelques minutes, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ensuite, il sortit, ravi de sa visite, dans le couloir, en se faisant admonester par la Grosse Dame, puis circula dans les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une gargouille de pierre extrêmement laide.

-Toujours aussi laide ! lança Godric

-Mais je vous retourne le compliment, rétorqua la gargouille outrée.

-Mais du moment que tu fais ton travail, peu importe ton allure. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le mot de passe du moment, mais j'aimerais beaucoup visiter le bureau de la Directrice.

-Je ne peux rien refuser à un Fondateur. Allez-y Messire Godric.

-Et bien toi au moins, tu comprends vite.

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté. Le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, Godric y entra et monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui tourna tout seul sur lui-même. Godric admira la porte de chêne devant laquelle il était arrivé, caressa le heurtoir en forme de griffon, puis passa au travers du pan de bois pour pénétrer dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait laissé, circulaire et pleine de bruits dégagés par de petits instruments d'argent posés ça et là. Les murs, maintenant, étaient recouverts des portraits des anciens directeurs, et il les observa un moment, trouvant l'idée merveilleuse.

Derrière le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, se trouvait une vitrine dans laquelle se trouvait le Choixpeau et son épée.

Godric fut un instant interloqué, son épée était pourtant bien là, attachée autour de sa taille, mais elle était aussi là dans ce bureau en cet instant précis.

_Bien sûr nous n'existons pas ici et maintenant, nous sommes une sorte de projection astrale dans un temps futur, se dit-il. _

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Minerva pénétra dans la pièce, posa son chapeau sur le bureau et alla droit vers l'un des portraits accrochés au mur.

-Albus je sais que vous ne dormez pas ! dit-elle, alors arrêtez de vous prendre pour un chat. J'ai besoin de vous parler !

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, dans son cadre, et fit un grand sourire.

-Je ne dormais pas Minerva. Je méditais. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air soucieuse.

Minerva lui conta par le menu les événements répétés depuis le petit-déjeuner, tandis que Godric, écoutant d'une oreille, continuait son exploration de la pièce. Enfin, il s'arrêta après avoir lu tous les noms des anciens Directeurs et les Maisons auxquelles ils appartenaient.

_C'est amusant, se dit-il, toutes les Maisons ont eu leur Directeur, mais les Gryffondor l'emportent largement, ceci va faire enrager Salazar. _

-Severus est venu me voir Minerva et m'a exposé un théorie de faille temporelle forte intéressante.

-Elle n'est pas de lui cette théorie Albus !

-Je le sais, il me la dit.

-Ah... je suis un peu étonnée.

-N'est-ce pas ? fit en souriant Albus, ses yeux lançant des clins d'œil malicieux. Il change Minerva, il change. L'approche du mariage peut-être. Qui aurait cru que Gilderoy puisse avoir une telle influence sur lui.

-Qui aurait cru en Gilderoy tout simplement, fit Minerva sarcastique. Comme quoi les miracles existent, car en plus de n'être plus un menteur, il sait enfin se servir d'une baguette magique correctement !

-La vie est pleine de surprise. Il vous faudra suivre de près cette jeune Hermione.

-Je le fais depuis la rentrée, comme vous me l'avez demandé suite à l'adoption de Fumseck. C'est effectivement une élève brillante, encore plus qu'Alix. Nous ferons quelque chose de ces deux-là c'est certain.

Mais revenons à nos chatons, qu'en pensez-vous réellement Albus ?

-Je ne sais trop quoi penser, n'ayant pas ressenti moi-même le phénomène, quoique qu'ici même, je ressente une présence, en plus de la votre.

-Une présence ? Minerva se retourna et inspecta son bureau.

-Oui mais une présence bénéfique et amicale. Regardez comme s'illumine tout d'un coup l'Épée Minerva !

En effet, tandis que les rubis de l'épée dans la vitrine rougeoyait, celle de Godric en faisait autant. Il n'osa pas la toucher, ayant peur de se brûler. Il resta suffoqué devant ce phénomène. Était-il possible que l'Épée reconnaisse son propriétaire ? Elle semblait l'appeler.

Comme irrésistiblement attiré vers la vitrine, Godric s'avança à pas lents vers elle, et toucha la garde qui se mit alors à briller d'un éclat majestueux. Le Choixpeau, à ses côtés, se mit alors à remuer et le tissu se déchira pour former une bouche :

_Oh mon maître_

_quel plaisir de vous revoir,_

_ne venez-vous point ici en traitre,_

_me retirer mon pouvoir ? _

-Qu'est-ce Albus ? Oh le Choixpeau ! Vous l'avez entendu. Mais à qui parle-t-il ?

-Oh oui Minerva, je crois que je commence à comprendre.

_Non, répondit Godric au Choixpeau, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais parfaitement ton travail pour lequel nous t'avons conçu, nous avons observé l'école toute la journée, et c'est parfait, enfin sauf pour Salazar. Mais continues à répartir comme tu le fais, et comme tu le sens. _

Le Choixpeau redevint immobile.

Minerva semblait sous le choc.

-Qu'avez-vous compris Albus ? demanda-t-elle au portrait.

-Je pense que nous avons des invités très spéciaux aujourd'hui, des invités revenus du passé.

-Revenus du passé ? Mais... attendez, l'Épée, le Choixpeau... Godric Gryffondor ? Vous délirez, c'est impossible.

Godric ria sous cape. Il aurait voulu apparaître derrière Minerva en chair et en os et lui crier : _« Bouh ! C'est moi Godric ! »_

-Demandez à son portrait Minerva, si vous ne me croyez pas, proposa Albus.

Minerva se déplaça de quelques pas, et se retrouva devant les quatre portraits des Fondateurs, alignés les uns à côté des autres dans de magnifiques cadres ouvragés, qui la regardaient malicieusement, enfin trois d'entre eux, parce que Salazar, lui avait un air plus que boudeur.

Elle interrogea du regard le portrait de Godric Gryffondor et celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil, et de faire un geste de la main en direction de quelqu'un qui semblait se trouver derrière elle.

Minerva regarda par-dessus son épaule, à la fois effrayée et excitée.

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse vous voir … dit-elle, j'aurais eu grand plaisir à discuter avec vous.

Godric lui sourit, déçu lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir avoir cette conversation.

_Je vous salue bien Ma Dame, et je suis fière de vous savoir dans les rangs des Gryffondor, dit-il en se penchant et simulant un baise-main en lui frôlant les doigts. _

Il fit un grand geste du bras, soulevant ainsi la plume de paon posée sur le bureau directorial, et lui fit faire un mouvement gracieux.

Il quitta ensuite le bureau, nostalgique, mais heureux.

-Il le regrette aussi je pense, déclara Albus hilare.

-Oui je l'avais compris, répondit Minerva en caressant doucement sa main, et regardant sa plume atterrir avec douceur sur un parchemin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**** : Salazar**

Salazar, après avoir quitté les pelouses du château, se dirigeait à grands pas le long d'un couloir du deuxième étage.

Il entra dans les toilettes des filles.

Avec un grand sourire, il remarqua que rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Il inspecta les lieux, afin d'être certain d'être seul, et tomba sur le fantôme d'une jeune fille au visage ingrat qui pleurnichait dans la cabine du fond.

Il se gaussa en la voyant, mais fut surpris de l'entendre lui parler :

-Qui est là ? Je ne vous vois pas, mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

-Retourne pleurnicher fillette ! ricana-t-il

-Fillette ! Fillette ! hurla-t-elle, et elle bondit de sa cuvette pour apparaître devant lui. Oh mais je vous sens même si je ne vous vois pas.

-Tant mieux pour toi, allez dégage, j'ai à faire, siffla-t-il.

Salazar se déplaça vers les lavabos, s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, puis prononça quelques mots en Fourchelangue, ce qui mit hors d'elle Mimi Geignarde :

-Qu'allez-vous faire dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

-Comment connais-tu ma Chambre ?! Elle est censée être secrète ! s'exclama Salazar alors que le lavabo disparaissait, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau.

-Votre Chambre ? Hahahaha, tout le monde connaît cette Chambre des Secrets depuis que Harry Potter a tué le Basilic et sauvé l'école.

Mimi s'envola dans les airs et effectua quelques pirouettes, secouée d'un four rire incontrôlable.

-Votre Chambre ? Vous êtes d'une prétention ! C'est le vieux Serpentard qui a créé cette Chambre, et vous vous n'êtes qu'un...

-Je suis Salazar Serpentard, sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! cria Salazar en bombant le torse.

Mimi fut repris d'un fou rire, puis chanta :

_Salazar le Serpentard_

_veut nous faire croire_

_qu'il est de retour _

_pour nous jouer un mauvais tour_

Après ce couplet, elle plongea la tête la première dans une cuvette, éclaboussa le carrelage autour d'elle, laissant un Salazar furibond.

Il se jeta, tête la première, dans le tuyau, prenant plaisir à voleter tel un fantôme, plutôt que de salir sa robe en glissant dans le passage.

Il atterrit bien vite sur le sol du tunnel aux parois de pierre couvertes de vase. Salazar sourit méchamment en voyant les tas d'os qui jonchaient le sol.

-Mon bébé n'est pas mort de faim au moins. Que j'ai hâte de le voir. Comme il a dû grandir ! Cette idiote là-haut, que croyait-elle donc ?! Mon bébé peut vivre plus de mille ans.

Il s'arrêta devant un éboulement mais il avait été suffisamment élargi pour laisser aisément passer un homme.

-Aaaaahh ! s'exclama-t-il ravi en stoppant devant un mur sur lequel était gravé deux serpents géants.

En fixant les deux paires d'yeux émeraude, il prononça en Fourchelangue :

_- __Ouvre-toi ! _

Les deux pans de mur s'écartèrent, et il entra d'un pas allègre.

Il longea la salle aux piliers de pierre ceints de serpents entrelacés, puis avança vers sa propre statue, gigantesque.

-Je suis quand même pas mal, commença-t-il, mais qu'est-ce...

Il venait d'apercevoir un tas d'ossements blanchis.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il ne put que comprendre.

-Mon bébé ! s'effondra-t-il, mon bébé, qui t'a fait ça ? Comment ont-ils pu ?!

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, ricana Mimi apparaissant à côté de lui. Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était mort votre Basilique !

Salazar, fou de rage, s'élança sur Mimi et tenta de la saisir à la gorge, mais passa au travers.

-Oooh, vous êtes vilain ! Je suis déjà morte je vous signale. Et c'est votre bestiole là qui m'a tuée ! Alors pas la peine de m'assassiner une seconde fois.

-Et ce panneau, là, c'est quoi ?

Il s'approcha à grand pas d'un panneau de bois sculpté, où se trouvaient gravées quelques lignes :

_Ici gît, le Basilique de Salazar Serpentard, anéanti par Harry Potter (avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor), alors âgé de 12 ans, en juin 1993._

_Cette action héroïque a permis de sauver la vie d'une élève, ainsi que d'éviter la fermeture de Poudlard. _

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger reçurent une médaille pour service rendu à l'école. _

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Tout ce travail anéanti ! Tout ça pour rien !

-Merci bien, mais moi je ne suis pas rien quand même, protesta Mimi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a que toi que mon bébé a tué ? Sur tous les élèves sang-de-bourbe de cette école ? Durant ces mille ans ? Mais où était donc mon descendant ? Celui-qui-aurait-dû-continuer-ma-Noble-Tâche ? Celui-qui-devait-revenir ?

-Oh il est venu, deux fois, puis votre Basilique a été liquidé, puis il est revenu de nouveau, parce qu'il était très têtu, il a même failli détruire cette école, répondit Mimi en parlant d'un ton badin. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Salazar s'assit près du squelette de son Basilique, et la tête dans les mains, écouta le récit du fantôme. Il ressortit de cet endroit, anéanti. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait changer l'avenir, une fois revenu dans son époque. Mais là quand même, une seule élève tuée ! C'était petit joueur.

Mais heureusement, l'histoire contée par cette Mimi lui avait quand même remontée le moral. Il aurait un descendant puissant et cruel, qui imposerait sa loi, qui créerait un monde à son image.

Alors qu'il allait quitter les toilettes de Mimi, celle-ci lui dit :

-Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite hein, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit...

-Quoi encore ? s'exclama Salazar

-Le-gars-là-qui-est-revenu-et-dont-il-fallait-pas-prononcer-le-nom... -Mon descendant ? Oui, et bien ?

-Il est mort, tué par le même garçon beau et charmant qui a trucidé votre serpent là en-dessous ! Anéanti votre p'tit fillot ! Zigouillé !

Mimi ria à gorge déployée, puis plongea dans la cuvette la plus proche.

Salazar soupira. Décidément, la vie lui en voulait. Et il n'avait aucun moyen pour changer tout cela, il le savait. De retour chez lui, il ne se rappellerait même pas des gens qu'il aurait rencontré, à qui il avait parlé, et encore moins de leurs noms, ni des histoires qu'on lui avait raconté. C'était les règles imposées par ses deux collègues, et il se l'avoua, elles étaient plutôt fortiches ces deux-là.

Il ne se rappellerait que d'une chose : c'était que oui cette école fonctionnait toujours plus de mille ans après sa fondation, mais que lui Salazar, ne voudrait pas la voir évoluer de cette façon si dégradante. Il serait donc obligé de quitter l'école, pour toujours, la laissant aux mains de ces trois progressistes amoureux des moldus.

Alors qu'il rejoignait la Grande Salle où le brouhaha, annonçant bientôt le début du festin, se faisait entendre, il croisa deux personnages pour le moins curieux : une sorcière, presque entièrement recouverte de châles et chaussée d'énormes lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une mouche, et un centaure.

-Un centaure ! Non là c'est le pompon !

Ils discouraient tous les deux sur leur programme de cours de divination, la sorcière parlant avec une voix mystique et sourde, et le centaure avec une voix douce et profonde. Elle défendait l'étude des signes au travers des boules de cristal, l'autre préférant se référer aux étoiles.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, ils dépassèrent un Salazar plus déprimé que jamais.

-Et ce cheval est professeur en plus ! Là c'est décidé, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas être responsable de tout cela !


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23****: Rowena**

Rowena eut vite décidé de se rendre elle-aussi dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle.

Elle grimpa l'escalier vertigineux en spirale puis s'arrêta devant une porte en bois, patinée par le temps, sur laquelle reposait un heurtoir en bronze, en forme d'aigle.

_-Salut toi ! dit Rowena à l'aigle. Je vois que tu te portes bien. Tu es toujours aussi pimpant. _

_-Pas trop mal merci chère Rowena, je suis heureux de te revoir. Une petite visite temporelle ? Inutile que je te pose une énigme, vu que c'est toi qui les as toutes créées._

_-Surtout que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Tu m'ouvres ? _

_-Après vous chère Rowena !_

Rowena entra dans la grande pièce circulaire, au plafond en forme de dôme parsemé d'étoiles, dont les murs étaient tendus de soie bleu et bronze. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, ses pieds sur la moquette bleue ne soulevant aucun nuage de poussière.

Autour des tables et des fauteuils, se trouvaient une multitude de bibliothèques, et dans une niche, entre deux d'entre elles, se trouvait une statue de marbre blanc la représentant, avec son diadème.

_Oh, et bien, je suis fort belle sous cette forme, dit-elle en se tapotant les cheveux. C'est une vraie réussite. _

Elle entendit un chant léger et serein derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Fumseck sur son perchoir doré.

_Que tu es beau toi dis-moi, enfin presque; tu n'es pas loin de ta combustion dis-moi. Tu es un oiseau particulier, cela se sent. Tu as dû avoir des maîtres exceptionnels. _

Elle le caressa, et celui-ci émit une sorte de roucoulement de bonheur.

_Allez, je te laisse, je voudrais me promener encore quelques temps avant de repartir. Prends soin de toi petit phœnix et de ta petite maîtresse... oui je le sens, c'est une jeune fille qui s'occupe de toi maintenant. _

Rowena se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque, qui avait toujours été sa pièce favorite, avec la Salle sur Demande qu'elle avait créé.

Elle était vide, à l'exception de trois personnes qui s'y trouvaient : la bibliothécaire, installée derrière son bureau, une charmante sorcière affable, et deux élèves installées à une table avec une pile de livres à leurs côtés.

Rowena décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elles. Elle trouvait étrange que deux jeunes filles soient là, à potasser, plutôt qu'à se préparer comme tous autres élèves pour le festin.

Alors qu'elle prenait place auprès d'elles, Rowena reconnut Hermione, l'élève qui avait émis l'hypothèse de la faille temporelle.

-Rien encore dans celui-ci, soupira Alix en repoussant l'énorme volume en cuir relié.

-Rien de mon côté non plus. Pourtant je trouvais cela plutôt intéressant comme hypothèse.

-Plus qu'intéressante. Je suis certaine que tu as raison.

-Dis-moi Alix, pourquoi es-tu là avec moi ? Tu es en cinquième année et Préfète, tu as des amies, je t'ai souvent vu entourée de filles rigolotes, alors tu n'as rien d'autre à faire avant le festin ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer particulièrement pour le festin. Et puis j'adore cet endroit, j'aime beaucoup lire, apprendre, réfléchir. Et je t'ai observée plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée, et je t'ai trouvée intéressante.

-Intéressante ? Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu penses que je mens à propos de Fumseck ?! fit Hermione qui commençait à se mettre en colère. Tu veux l'approcher c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu fais mine d'être mon amie ?!

-Ouhala Hermione ! Calme-toi ! Pas du tout, c'est très mal me connaître, protesta Alix avec un sourire. En fait, quand je t'ai vu ce soir là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête, tu m'as fait penser à moi. Tu avais l'air hésitante, comme je l'étais, tout en étant très sûre de toi, et prête à faire tes preuves. Tu sais, pour moi, le Choixpeau a hésité un moment avant de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle... Et je me suis dit qu'il en avait fait de même pour toi.

-C'est vrai ?! Il a réfléchit aussi pour moi, et j'ai même cru un moment qu'il allait me réexpédier chez moi sans affectation ! Oh excuse moi Alix de t'avoir dit ça, mais on me taquine tellement avec Fumseck.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, moi je suis certaine que Fumseck était bien l'oiseau de Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, et je ne suis pas la seule. Oublie les Serpentard, en majorité ce sont des crétins qui veulent se rendre intéressants, et les Gryffondor sont juste jaloux c'est tout pour une fois que les regards ne se tournent pas vers eux. Dis-moi, avec quelle Maison le Choixpeau a-t-il hésité ?

Rowena s'agita, elle aussi souhaitait savoir.

-Avec Gryffondor, soupira Hermione. L'histoire se répète. Je me demande si je ne suis pas maudite ! Ce prénom me porte la poisse ! On n'arrête pas de me charrier à cause de ce prénom, et de mon côté intello, plus toutes ces vannes à propos de Fumseck. Il paraît que LA Hermione était un Choixpeau-flou elle-aussi, et qu'elle a failli être envoyée chez Serdaigle. Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu as le prénom d'une héroïne nationale ! Et elle est une très grande sorcière. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ton prénom.

-Moui justement, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Elle excellait en tout à ce que l'on dit. Je suis la première de ma famille à être Serdaigle...

-Ta famille l'a mal pris ?

-Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Ma mère s'en doutait de toute façon. Je la saoule tellement avec toutes mes théories et mes extrapolations.

_Heureusement, se dit Rowena, manquerait plus que ça. La répartition a l'air d'être un moment difficile tout de même pour les élèves, et ils ont tous des préjugés bien ancrés, en fonction de la Maison à laquelle ils sont affectés. C'est fort dommage, ce n'était pas notre but. _

-Mais toi, reprit Hermione, avec un cerveau comme le tien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serdaigle ?

-Les Poufsouffle sont intelligents aussi, il ne faut pas croire... En fait j'ai une théorie selon laquelle, et qui agace mes deux meilleures amies, je pense que dans chaque Maison, il y a des idiots, et d'autres qui sont plus fréquentables. La Dernière Guerre nous a prouvé que l'unité était la solution, l'amitié une arme pour la victoire. Alors j'essaie de ne pas avoir de préjugés. Je suis une grande fan de Dumbledore, et j'ai lu tous les livres sur les faits et gestes de l'Élu et de ses amis. C'est très intéressant.

_Ouah, cette jeune fille aussi est impressionnante. Elle finira Directrice de Poudlard. Dommage quand même qu'elle ne soit pas à Serdaigle. _

-Mais pour revenir à ta question, continua Alix, j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serdaigle. Toute ma famille (et elle est immense) est allée à Serdaigle alors je saturais. Je voulais pouvoir faire mes preuves, tranquillement, au calme, sereinement, et ne pas être toujours en compétition, ni assister à des duels intellectuels permanents. Et je me sens bien à Poufsouffle.

-Hihihi, oui je comprends. Mais tu sais, même s'il y a toujours quelques Serdaigle en train de débattre ou de faire des expériences dans la Salle Commune, si tu ne veux pas y assister, personne ne t'en fait le reproche. Moi, je préfère de loin la tranquillité de mon lit à baldaquin avec un bon bouquin, plutôt que le brouhaha permanent lié aux cogitations de mes camarades.

-J'espère que l'on va bien s'amuser ce soir, finit par dire Alix, après un moment de silence.

-C'est toujours bien Halloween ici ?

-Génial tu veux dire, et en plus on se régale.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur. Alix prit la main d'Hermione et lui dit :

-Si tu veux, comme je suis ton aînée, je veux bien être une sorte de marraine pour toi ici, au moins pour ces trois prochaines années. Comme ça, si tu as besoin d'aide ici, je pourrais t'aider, dans la mesure du possible. Mais je souhaite aussi être avant tout ton amie. Et si les Serpy se moquent encore de toi, je leur casse la tête.

A ce moment précis, Fumseck arriva dans la pièce, perdant plus de plumes que jamais, la peau à nue en plusieurs endroits, et se posa précisément sur les mains des jeunes élèves. D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Alix retournèrent leurs mains, toujours jointes, pour former comme un nid, et Fumseck s'embrasa alors.

Elles ne sentirent qu'une chaleur douce les envahir, ainsi qu'une plénitude absolue. C'est alors qu'elles aperçurent Rowena assise près d'elles, sous la forme d'une silhouette, souriante et ravie. Elles ne bougèrent pas, ne crièrent pas.

-Vous me voyez n'est-ce pas ? demanda en souriant Rowena

-Oui, répondit Hermione, éberluée, vous êtes Rowena Serdaigle ! Que je suis heureuse de vous voir autrement qu'en statue, et même si vous n'êtes pas vraiment là, ou du moins vous êtes là sans y être.

-Quel moment extraordinaire ! souffla Alix, et que vous êtes belle !

-Merci jeune fille. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir parler à d'autres personnes.

-Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas seule ?!

-Non, je suis venue avec mes trois collègues. Nous sommes en visite, pour la journée, si je puis dire. Ils doivent se balader quelque part dans le Château.

-Vous voulez dire que les quatre Fondateurs sont venus faire une petite balade dans le futur ? fit Alix suffoquée.

-Tout à fait, suite à un pari un peu fou. Hermione a bien deviné pour la faille. C'est Helga et moi qui l'avons créée, afin de venir à votre époque. Nous voulions nous rendre compte de ce qu'était devenu notre école, et nous n'avons pas été déçus. Elle est parfaite, enfin sauf pour Salazar...

-Ah oui cela ne nous étonne pas, répondit en riant Alix, nous connaissons l'histoire. Il va quitter l'école, assez mécontent.

-Oui c'est inévitable. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, mais il est trop buté, et il manque singulièrement d'ouverture d'esprit. C'est fort dommage, car c'est un très grand sorcier.

Un petit piaillement se fit entendre au creux des mains des deux élèves, qu'elles avaient gardées jointes.

Hermione pencha la tête et avec son autre main, dégagea le petit tas de cendre qui recouvrait le nid qu'elle avait formé avec Alix. Une petite tête d'oiseau minuscule et très laid apparut alors.

Alix fit un grand sourire à Hermione.

-C'est fantastique, dit-elle, je suis si heureuse de cette journée !

-Je crois que c'est Fumseck qui a accompli ce miracle, remarqua Hermione, il nous a permis de vous voir, et de vous parler Professeur Serdaigle. C'est une grande chance pour nous.

-Et ce serait une grande sagesse que de garder cela pour vous, répondit Rowena, à moins d'être certaines que votre interlocuteur soit en capacité de comprendre.

-Seul Albus Dumbledore l'aurait compris, dit Alix, c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps... enfin sans vouloir vous vexer.

-J'aurais aimé le connaître cet homme, répondit Rowena avec un sourire. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

-Oh vous disparaissez Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione dépitée.

-Il y a un temps pour tout, et il est temps que je m'en retourne. Je vais rejoindre mes compagnons dans la Grande Salle. Je vous ferais un petit signe avant de repartir. Restez comme vous êtes jeunes filles, ne changez rien. Adieu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**** : Helga**

Helga avança en sifflotant vers les serres. Qu'elle aimait ces pelouses, ce Lac, ces serres. Elle s'y sentait bien.

Elle entra dans la première serre, où se trouvaient les plantes les plus communes, elle en fit le tour, lentement, admirant l'entretien parfait des lieux.

_Ces Achillées Sternutatoires sont vraiment magnifiques, et ces Aconit aussi. Beau travail, vraiment, pour un professeur issu de chez les Gryffondor hihihihi. _

Alors qu'elle ressortait et qu'elle avançait entre deux autres serres, elle fut attirée par un bruit de voix.

Elle entra alors dans la serre qui se trouvait à sa droite et avança en direction des deux hommes qui discutaient dans le fond, se faufilant entre des plantes carnivores et des orchidées à longues tentacules qui frémissaient sur son passage.

_Doucement Tentacula, dit-elle en parlant aux plantes, et toi l'Ellébore, éloigne tes spores de mon visage veux-tu. _

Obéissantes, les plantes se tassèrent sur elle-même et se rendormirent.

-Je vois, mon jeune Neville, que vous aimez toujours autant ces plantes si étranges... déclara un homme bedonnant.

-Horace, je les adore vous voulez dire ! Ce sont mes préférées, les Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! répondit Neville ravi.

-C'est étonnant que le Choixpeau ne vous ait pas envoyé à Poufsouffle avec un tel amour des plantes, remarqua Horace en penchant la tête.

-Je le lui ai demandé, mais après un féroce combat mental, il a gagné, et m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, dit en riant Neville, et je ne regrette pas. Je finis de m'occuper de ces plantes et je vous donne les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin.

-Prenez votre temps mon jeune ami, le festin peut attendre, les potions non, fit Horace flagorneur. J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un grand avenir, vous savez, depuis que vous êtes apparu dans ce compartiment du Poudlard Express avec votre ami Harry.

-Oui Horace, je le sais, vous avez dû me le dire une bonne vingtaine de fois, répondit Neville en souriant. Vous voulez des nouvelles de Harry peut-être ? Je croyais qu'il répondait à vos lettres ?

-Oui bien sûr, c'est un garçon bien élevé, il le fait toujours, du moins au nouvel an mais ses lettres se sont espacées avec le temps.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, Horace, qu'Harry a une vie de famille trépidante ainsi qu'un travail prenant ? Et qu'il doit recevoir beaucoup de hiboux ?

-Oui certes, vous avez raison mon ami, comme toujours.

Horace soupira.

-Êtes-vous las Horace ? Peut-être devriez vous sauter le festin de ce soir ? s'inquiéta Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas rater cette succulente nourriture. Non, à la fin de l'année dernière, je pensais à prendre ma retraite, et je suis toujours là. Mais Minerva m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle y pensait elle-aussi et qu'elle souhaitait se retirer dans son cottage écossais d'ici moins de cinq ans. Elle aspire à la tranquillité. Du coup cela m'a donné un coup de vieux, et je me suis senti las c'est vrai, même si j'aime mon métier.

-Minerva le mérite, dit Neville, et vous aussi Horace. Peut-être devriez vous suivre son exemple ? Je suis certain que la succession serait assurée. Nous trouverons de bons professeurs. C'est cela qui vous inquiète ?

-Oh non, votre génération a fourni bon nombre de sorciers qui excellent dans toutes les matières. Disons que j'ai sans doute un peu peur de me retrouver seul et inutile.

-Vous ne serez jamais inutile Horace, dit Neville avec gentillesse, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous envoyer un hibou vous demandant conseils et travaux pratiques.

Sur ce, Neville entraîna Horace à sa suite dans une autre serre où étaient conservées, en bocaux, toutes sortes de plantes séchées, indispensables à la fabrication des potions.

Helga poursuivit sa visite, seule, mais heureuse de voir un professeur si compétent, fière qu'il ait voulu, un jour, être un élève de Poufsouffle.

Elle eut également envie de se rendre aux cuisines, après tout, elle avait créé ces pièces et souhaitait voir l'activité qui y régnait. Et puis elle avait encore le temps.

Elle s'y transporta en quelques secondes, et prit plaisir à humer les plats qui s'alignaient sur les tables, regrettant amèrement de pas pouvoir y goûter.

Elle tenta de ne pas se mettre dans les pattes des elfes qui s'activaient plus que jamais, et trouva un petit coin près de la cheminée, où se trouvaient trois elfes en grande conversation. Ces trois-là avaient quelque chose de différent des autres elle ne trouva pas tout de suite, puis en observant plus attentivement, elle s'aperçut qu'ils ne portaient pas de torchon frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard.

-Dobby veut quoi ? dit Kreattur d'un ton peu aimable, on a encore du travail et Kreattur a promis d'aller chez son ancien Maître, Mr Potter pour aider Madame Ginny à la cuisine. Ils ont des invités ce soir.

-Dobby sait ça, mais Dobby a un message important pour Kreattur et Winky. Dobby vient de chez Harry Potter, Dobby a parlé à Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi Dobby est allé là-bas ? demanda Winky, méfiante. Alors qu'il y a du travail ici !

-Dobby a demandé une pause exceptionnelle au professeur McGonagall, et c'est un grand professeur, et elle a dit oui à Dobby. Alors Dobby est allé chez Harry Potter. Kreattur et Winky veulent se marier et...

-Dobby veut recevoir le poing de Kreattur dans son affreux nez ? s'écria Kreattur en levant sa main. Parce que Kreattur peut se battre maintenant qu'il est libre.

Helga fut secouée d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle trouvait cette conversation si drôle. Le tablier de Winky voleta légèrement sous le souffle, mais aucun des elfes ne s'en aperçut.

-Non, couina Dobby, Dobby a trouvé un endroit pour le mariage de Kreattur et Winky, un lieu où ils seront bien reçus, avec plein d'invités Winky et Kreattur peuvent se marier dans la maison d'Harry Potter. Il y aura l'ami Whisky de Harry Potter, et Madame Hermione, et les enfants.

-Dobby a fait ça ? demanda Winky d'une petite voix.

-Dobby voulait que Winky soit heureuse, et croire en Kreattur. Alors Dobby a cherché, et Dobby a trouvé.

Kreattur lui jeta un regard noir, mais néanmoins, il rabaissa sa main.

-Kreattur et Winky vont se marier chez Harry Potter, ce soir, s'exclama Dobby les yeux brillants.

-Chez mon maître ? Ce soir ? répéta Kreattur.

-Ce n'est plus ton maître Kreattur. Dobby est merveilleux, s'écria Winky en pleurant et en se jetant dans les bras de Dobby. Dobby est mon ami. Kreattur aussi est l'ami de Dobby.

Mais Dobby et Kreattur continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

-Kreattur ne peut pas abandonner son travail ici, pas tout de suite.

-Kreattur et Winky peuvent partir tout de suite. Le professeur McGonagall a dit oui, et Harry Potter et Madame Ginny attendent Kreattur et Winky. Dobby reste ici pour aider.

-Kreattur et Winky vont partir alors, il ne faut pas faire attendre mon ancien maître. Kreattur remercie Dobby.

Il saisit la main de Winky et dans un pop sonore mais joyeux, ils disparurent des cuisines.

Dobby affichait un sourire ravi, puis se souvint qu'il y avait encore du travail pour que tout soit prêt. Il se dandina jusqu'aux tables, et s'attela à sa besogne.

_Des elfes libres ? C'est tout à fait extraordinaire. Ohohohoh, quand je vais dire ça à Salazar, il va faire une attaque... Ohohohoh... ahahahahah... J'aurais bien assisté à ce mariage moi, c'est dommage. Je vais me contenter d'assister au festin. Hihihi. _

Elle sortit de la cuisine, pleurant de rire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**** : Le festin**

Les quatre fondateurs se retrouvèrent près de la grande cheminée, dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent aussi confortablement que le leur permettait leur condition, en regardant le va-et-vient des élèves et professeurs.

La Grande Salle était magnifique : à la place des grandes tables habituelles, de petites tables rondes, extensibles plus ou moins selon le nombre d'hôtes, étaient installées, avec des nappes orangées, et la vaisselle en or resplendissait.

Tout autour de la Salle, d'immenses citrouilles transformées en carrosse, pouvant transporter deux passagers, attendaient qu'on y prenne place. Des chauves souris volaient, rasant le Plafond Magique, dans un ballet somptueux. Des toiles d'araignée étaient suspendues sur les murs, d'une blancheur de craie, entre les lanternes, et des acromentules s'y baladaient en cliquetant gaiement.

L'atmosphère sentait le jus de citrouille et la Bierraubeurre.

Tous les fantômes de Poudlard étaient présents et s'amusaient à passer au travers des élèves qui poussaient de petits cris en frissonnant.

La Grande Salle se remplissait petit à petit, et elle fut bientôt comble. Tous les professeurs étaient là, et s'installaient à une table ou une autre. Severus et Gilderoy s'assirent côte à côte, sous le regard noir de Salazar qui n'approuvait guère la conduite du directeur des Serpentard. Ils furent rejoints par quelques élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle.

Minerva s'installa avec Neville, Filius et Horace, bientôt rejoints par trois élèves de Gryffondor, deux élèves de Serdaigle, une élève de Poufsouffle et un élève de Serpentard. Hagrid et Graup prenait à eux seuls toute une table. Mais cette dernière s'agrandit lorsque des élèves de Poufsouffle vinrent les rejoindre.

Les autres élèves, arrivant petit à petit, se dispersèrent aux autres tables, en discutant gaiement.

Alors que tous étaient assis, les premiers plats arrivèrent, envoyés par les elfes, des cuisines.

_-Oh ! s'exclama Rowena, je les connais ces deux-là. Elles sont surprenantes. _

Hermione et Alix entrèrent, essoufflées, dans la Grande Salle et prirent place avec le Professeur Trelawney, Firenze et le Professeur Sinistra, où se trouvaient déjà Suzy et Aliénor, Neal le Préfet de Serdaigle et trois de ses amis. Suzy lança un clin d'œil appuyé à Alix, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir, commençant à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-J'ai vu des choses incroyables en cuisine ! s'extasia Helga en humant l'air d'un air frustré. _

_-Tu as compris que les religieuses faisaient grossir ? ironisa Salazar. _

_-Je pense que tu vas moins rire quand je t'aurais raconté. _

Et Helga entreprit de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans les cuisines. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle voyait Salazar s'affaisser sur lui-même. Et elle se remit à rire.

_-Effectivement, c'est loin d'être drôle … murmura-t-il. Alors arrête de rire immédiatement ! Des elfes libres, mais où va le monde ?!_

_-Raconte-nous donc ce que tu as vu, toi ! lança alors Godric, cela m'intéresse beaucoup. _

_-Je suis allé, commença Salazar en lui lançant un regard noir, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, elle était aussi belle qu'au premier jour, avec des élèves tels que je les imaginais, enfin en majorité il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. _

_-Et tu n'as fait que ça ? continua Godric avec un sourire en coin. _

_-Oui, répondit Salazar agacé. _

_-Ah c'est étrange, parce que j'ai rencontré un fantôme, une jeune fille, soit dit en passant avec un physique très ingrat la pauvre, qui m'a conté une étrange histoire elle t'aurait rencontré dans les toilettes..._

Rowena, Helga et Godric pouffèrent.

_-Tu m'agaces Godric ! Raconte-nous plutôt ce que tu as pu voir de fantastique dans ce qui reste de mon école ! Parce que je suis certain que tu as trouvé cela fabuleux, toi aussi. _

_-Et c'est une litote cher Salazar ! ricana Godric. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec le Choixpeau, lui disant de ne rien changé surtout, que son travail était parfait. Et j'ai rencontré la directrice actuelle, en grande conversation avec ce qui semble être ici, à cette époque, une légende, un ancien de Gryffondor, un très grand sorcier et l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, avant cette fabuleuse Minerva ici présente. Enfin c'est son portrait qui lui parlait, parce que le pauvre homme est mort, il y a plusieurs années maintenant. _

_-Oh oui, fit Rowena surexcitée, ce devait être le grand Albus Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps à ce que l'on dit. J'ai rencontré des élèves à la bibliothèque qui m'en ont parlé. _

_-Parlé ? Comment est-ce possible ? rétorqua Salazar. _

_-Oh, par un petit miracle, et grâce à l'aide d'un Phœnix, minauda Rowena en se regardant les ongles. _

_-Un phœnix ? Qu'est-ce encore que cette histoire ?!_

_-Oh ! tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Salazar ! Il faut faire preuve de sagesse et d'ouverture d'esprit, répondit Rowena. _

_-Deux qualités qui te manquent, fit Godric avec un rictus. _

_-Tout le monde est ravi, je suis donc seul contre tous, dit Salazar avec une moue boudeuse. _

_-Il semblerait oui. Ah, le concert commence. _

Un groupe de musiciens, aux coiffures toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, dignes de celles de Tonks, et aux tenues qu'aurait réprouvées assurément la Tante Pétunia, avança sur scène et commença à jouer.

Certains élèves allèrent sur la piste de danse, pendant que d'autres circulaient dans les citrouilles géantes.

Pendant ce temps, une multitude de desserts apparut sur les tables.

_-Nous allons devoir rentrer, fit Rowena, avec une pointe de regret. _

_-Oui il est temps, renchérit Helga en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à une tarte à la mélasse, ainsi nous pourrons assister à notre propre festin. _

_-Oui rentrons, je ne veux plus rester une minute de plus dans cette époque de dépravés. _

_-Salazar, tu peux encore changer d'avis, dit Godric avec sérieux, tu as vu par toi même que cette école, notre école, fonctionne à la perfection, plus de mille ans après que nous l'ayons créée, que les élèves sont heureux, les professeurs compétents, que la communauté sorcière semble se porter à merveille. Pourquoi donc tant de mauvaise foi ? _

_-Comment peux-tu dire que la communauté sorcière se porte bien ?! Avec tous ces sang-de-bourbe, ces hybrides, qui hantent les rangs des sang-purs ! Cette école n'est plus mon école. En rentrant, je règle mes dernières affaires, et je m'en vais, loin de vous et de votre état d'esprit déviant. Vous êtes aveuglés, vous ne voyez pas dans quelle décadence ils vivent ! _

Godric jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux consœurs, atterré. Il pensait pouvoir faire changer d'avis Salazar. Ils avaient été amis autrefois. Rowena secoua doucement la tête, Helga poussa un soupir en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Godric.

_-Allons-y, dit Helga. _

_-Juste une seconde, intervint Rowena. _

Elle voleta jusqu'à la table d'Hermione et d'Alix, et leur souffla :

_-Bonne soirée mes amies. Que votre vie soit extraordinaire. _

Elle rejoignit ses collègues, et tous quatre disparurent dans un souffle.


End file.
